Between Darkness and Light, Between you and me
by BlueLight98
Summary: Tai, Takuya, Sora, and Zoe all met one day at the park, but soon have to meet each other again. All seems right again when they all meet but what happens when all goes wrong and Zoe and Takuya are the keys to stopping it all!My first fanfic R&R,COMPLETE
1. A welcoming meeting

# Forgotten memories 

The small five year old girl watches the boy with her emerald green eyes, she watches as the boy kicks the black and white ball across the wet grass and towards his friend. The girl's short blonde hair hits her face as the breeze whizzes past her. She ties her hair up in pigtails and continues to watch the two boys with amusement. She sat on the swing wriggling around in it trying to move herself since her legs were to short. She suddenly feels someone next to her, the girl quickly turns around to find a girl her age sitting down on the swing.  
"Hello Izumi" she greets her. Izumi smiles at the girl "Please, call me Zoe" she says, the girl next to her smiles as she attempts to fix her long auburn hair that was left loosely over her eyes and shoulders. She tucks her hair behind her ear and grabs a hair tie from her pocket, she then ties her hair up in a pony tail.  
"That's better" the girl says allowing the breeze to hit her face. The girls amber eyes stare back at Zoe as she smiles at her.  
"You remember me from kindergarten today?" she asks "Of course...Sora right" Zoe says as Sora nods. "So...do you wanna be buddies?" Sora asks shyly. "Okey dokey" Zoe says smiling. "What are you looking at?" Sora asks her curiously "Those two boys" Zoe says pointing at the two boys. "Let's go says hi" Sora suggests, Zoe nods and they both jump off their swings, their shoes hitting the soft sand as they run over to the boys.

The boy's hazel eyes stare back at his friend as the wind blows on his short wavy brown hair, causing it too cover his eyes and kick his soccer ball at the head of his wild brown haired friend.  
'Takuya! Try kicking the ball at my feet" his friend says shaking his head. He runs over to retrieve the ball. Takuya stares angrily at the ball pouting, he finally remembers something. He quickly runs to his backpack and grabs his black baseball hat he places it on his head and turns it around. "Hurry Tai!" Takuya calls. Tai's chocolate eyes hastily search for the soccer ball in the bush.  
'Takuya...I can't find it" Tai whines. Takuya runs over to his side the two boys endlessly search in the bush. "My mommy's gonna be really mad at me" Takuya says tears beginning to form in his eyes as he bites his lip. "Don't worry we'll find it" Tai says reassuringly.

Zoe and Sora make their way across the field looking at the two boys in the bush. One of the boys wore a black hat over their short brown hair and had on a red shirt with beige shorts. He wore black tennis shoes over his long white socks. The other boy has wild brown hair and wore a blue sweater with two orange stars on each shoulder. He also wore blue pants and white tennis shoes. Both boys had their backs turned away from the girls as they approached them.  
"Hello" they both say at the same time making Tai and Takuya jump. They quickly turn around and stare at the two girls. One of the girls has short blonde hair tied up in pigtails and a purple shirt with white shorts and white tennis shoes with purple stripes. The other girl has long auburn hair tied up into a pony tail and wore a red shirt with blue overalls and black tennis shoes. Takuya narrows his eyes at the two girls "Hi" he says still staring at them.  
"Do you need help with something?" Sora asks politely. Tai and Takuya exchange glances and then stare back at the girls.  
"We don't need help from girls" Tai says pouting. "And why not?" Zoe asks placing her hands on her hips while Sora does the same.  
"Because girls have cooties" Takuya says crossing his arms over his chest as Tai does the same.  
"We do not have cooties" Sora and Zoe say angrily "Do too" Tai and Takuya defend "Do not"  
"Do too"  
"Do not"  
"Do too"  
"Do not"  
"Do too"  
"Do not"  
"Do too"  
"Do not"  
"Do too"  
"DO NOT"  
"DO TOO" "Okay...okay, how about this we'll all look for what ever you lost girls against the boys and if we girls win it will prove that we do not have cooties!" Sora says reasonably. The other three nod in agreement. "We lost our soccer ball" Tai says and Zoe and Sora sprint into action searching every bush while Takuya and Tai stand in the very same spot thinking about what had happened to the ball. After ten minutes Sora and Zoe had succeeded. "Hah! We won!" exclaims Zoe throwing the ball at a mad Takuya. "Fine...I'm sorry" Takuya says and Tai says nothing, he elbows Tai in the ribs.  
"Yeah...sorry" he says wincing in pain. "I bet we can beat you at soccer" Zoe smirks "No way" Takuya says shaking his head. "Yeah...we can beat a bunch of girls any time" Tai says confidently. "Prove it" Sora says grinning. The boy's agree on a game. Zoe and Takuya play as goalies while Sora and Tai battle it out on the field. Tai runs past Sora, guiding the ball towards Zoe , his eyes concentrating on one part of the so called 'goal'. He gets ready to kick the ball when suddenly he finds himself stumbling over his own feat as Sora glides on the grass kicking the ball away from Tai. She stares back at him as she makes her way towards Takuya the ball rolling as she takes it to the 'goal'. Tai quickly scrambles to his feat and runs after Sora, his heart beating fast as she kicks the ball at Takuya. He sprints, jumping in the air and hitting the ball with his head causing it to narrowly miss the 'goal'. Tai and Takuya smile at Zoe and Sora's surprised faces. The game ended like this Girls-1 Boys-1 Both teams were devastated that they had tied. "You girls are pretty good..." Tai says as the four of them sat in the sand box. "You know for girls" Takuya says earning himself a light smack on the head from Zoe, causing him to smile. "And you boys are pretty good too" Sora says digging her hands in the sand.  
"You know for boys" Zoe adds and all of them burst out laughing. They all turn to look up at the sky, it was no longer blue but more like a blend of pink and orange as the bright sun begins to set. "Zoe...time to go"  
"Sora...let's go"  
"Tai"  
"Takuya!" The voices of their mothers echo around the empty park. The group stare at each other as they all climb out of the sandbox. "Bye" Sora and Zoe sigh as they walk away towards their mothers. The boys nod and began walking towards their moms. Sora and Zoe walk half way towards their mothers when they hear voices calling them.  
"Wait"  
"Come back!" the two girls turn around surprised to find Tai and Takuya running after them a single white rose in each of their hands. They stop in front of them, panting. "Here you go" they smile and hand the girls the roses. They gratefully take them.  
"But...why?" the girls ask staring at their beautiful white roses.  
"For an everlasting..." Tai begins "Friendship" Takuya ends. Sora and Zoe smile at each other.  
"Thank you" Zoe says giving Takuya a peck on the cheek. He blushes and Zoe finds it odd that she too had turned a faint shade of pink.  
"Thank you" Sora says kissing Tai on the cheek. They both turn away from each other as they feel their faces burn up.

"TAI"  
"TAKUYA" came the voices of their irritated mothers.  
"By the way...I'm Takuya Kanbara"

"I'm Izumi Orimoto...but call me Zoe"

"Taichi Kamiya...but call me Tai"

"I'm Sora Takenouchi"

They all turn around away from each other and walk away awaiting the day they'll all meet again.


	2. A new beginning

Hahaha...hello ppl. I'm not all that good at this but I'm glad your actually reading this! I love Takumi and Taiora! No offense to all the Sorato fans and Kozumi yadda yadda yadda, I just can't picture Sora and Zoe with anyone but Tai and Takuya.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon...sadly

Zoe stares out her window at the sun that begins to set. She smiles at the thought of a new school, and new friends. Even thought she didn't exactly have many friends to begin with but since she was in a whole new place she could become a different person and maybe actually make friends. Zoe gets up from her bed and stares at herself in the mirror. Her emerald eyes stare back at her as her long blonde hair is left loose over her shoulders. She looks down from her white shirt and green skirt.  
"I hate the school uniform" she says looking at the big blue bow in the front of the school's sweater.  
"But I guess it'll do" she says sighing to herself.  
"Izumi! Hurry and I'll drive you to school" came the voice of her dad. She smiles at herself in the mirror and runs out the door not knowing what's ahead.

"Takuya! Takuya! Takuya get up! Mom says your gonna be late again...Takuya!"

Takuya slowly opens his eyes and groans at the sound of his little brother's voice.

"Takuya!" came his voice again.

"I'm coming Shynia!" he says yelling at the door. Shynia steps into his room sticking his tongue at Takuya as he gets out of his bed.

"Get out" Takuya says throwing his pillow at him. Shynia immediately runs out the room. Takuya sighs grabbing his dressy white shirt and green jacket. He runs into the bathroom to slip on his beige pants and grabs his tennis shoes.

"And here we go" he says running out the door only to come face to face with his mother. Her short brown hair came down to her neck as her crimson eyes stare back at Takuya angrily.

"Hi mom" he says attempting to move past her.

"Takuya! Explain these grades to me!" she says throwing a piece of paper in his face.

"Shit" he thinks as he stares down at the paper.

"Eh, not now ya know school" he says running out the door only to hear his mom screaming back at him. He groans and runs around the block panting by the time he's outside the apartment door of his best friend. He quickly knocks the door as he hears the usual, "I'm gonna kill you Tai" from his little sister Kari. Takuya smiles as the door opens.

"Hey Tai" Takuya says as Tai quickly shuts the door behind him.

"Hey, hurry up before my mom finds out" Tai says grabbing Takuya's collar shirt. They both run away from the large building and then continue to walk, knowing that they'd be late anyway. Not that it would be much of a change from any days so far in Odaiba High...they always seem to be late.

"What'd you do this time?" Takuya asks. Tai gives him an evil smirk as he goes into detail about replacing Kari's shampoo with shaving cream. The two burst out laughing when Tai tells Takuya about how she chased him around the house with only a towel on and the shaving cream in her hair.

"Hey, Tai don't we have some new student coming from Italy today?" Takuya asks struggling to remember what their teacher had said.

"I dunno dude, I don't pay attention, actually I'm surprised that you even remember that" Tai says uninterested. Takuya shrugs and watches as he winks at a couple of girls passing by.

"Takuya, I've been thinking..."

"Wow, that's a first" Takuya says smirking as Tai gives him a noogie.

"No, but seriously this year we should get girls" Tai says smiling.

"We already do that" Takuya says

"No, but I mean we should try and get girlfriends" Tai says. Takuya stares at him

"Why? Are you in love or something? Hah Tai Kamiya in love that'll be the day. Tai were not supposed to date a girl for more than two weeks remember? You made that rule up in seventh grade"

"I know...exactly seventh grade! I mean were in a whole different school...with fresh new girls...and well I'm kind of sick of the whole routine, gives me headaches" Tai says rubbing his forehead.

"I know what you mean...last year I called this girl Ashley when her name was Summer...she dumped me right on the spot" Takuya says sadly. Tai and Takuya make their way over to the stone steps of their high school their shoes echoing against the empty hallways as they approach their class.

"Mr. Kamiya and Mr. Kanbara, late again? What will it be this time? Detention or garbage duty?" smiles their evil math teacher Mr. Fujiyama. Tai and Takuya glare at him as all heads in the class room turn to look at them.

"Mr. Kamiya I am changing your seat...you may sit next to...ah Ms. Takenouchi" Tai glares at him as he makes his way to the seat at the right of the girl.

"And Mr. Kanbara I want you too..." but at that moment he was interrupted by the principle behind her stood a very nervous looking girl.

"Wait here" he tells Takuya as he walks out the door. Once he leaves a girl in the front row throws a peice of paper ont he floor in front of him. He leans over to pick it up and reads what was inside.

CALL ME 789-4321 (A/n don't actually call this number...I made it up:0)

Takuya rolls his eyes but puts away the note in his back pocket. Mr. Fujiyama walks back in and clears his throat.

"Well...I'd like you all to welcome our new student from Italy...c'mon Ms. Orimoto don't be nervous" A tall blonde girl slowly walks into the room catching the eyes of many boys. She walks over to Takuya's side and smiles at him. Something about that smile made shivers go down his back and butterflies begin to flutter in his stomach. He turns away from the girl as she stares around the classroom.

"Go on and tell everyone your name" Mr. Faujiyama tells her encouragingly.

"My...my name's Izumi Orimoto...but call me Zoe"  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There ya go...chapter 2! Look for chapter 3! I don't really like how this chapter turned up, except for the Takumi part...which really wasn't much. HAHAHA looks like Takuya is feeling something different for our little Zoe...haha find out what happens in next chappy! Thank you all for reading! 


	3. Memory 1

#Hahahahaha...I have 3 reviews! Yea I'm pathetic...but whatever! Thank you 2 Takumi for spelling Shinya right for me! I apologize ppl! On with the story!

Disclaimer- I've said it before and even though it kills me to say it again...I don't own digimon. 00 "Takuya...today after school your gonna show Ms.Orimoto around the school" Mr.Fujiyama grins as he remembers soccer try outs are after school.

"What? But I've got soccer!" Takuya protests

"Do it or I'll be forced to give you another detention" Mr. Fujiyama smirks at the face of disgust that Takuya gives him. Zoe stares back at Takuya ashamed by the fact that she was the reason he would miss Soccer.

"No, don't worry about it Mr. Fujiyama I'll be fine" Zoe says Takuya looks down at her.

"What, no I insist" Mr. Fujiyama says staring at Zoe.

"No..."

"No, don't worry about it I'll do it" Takuya says giving in, he didn't wanna make her feel bad. She nods as Mr. Fujiyama smiles at the two wanting to give out a shout of triumph.

"Fine, Takuya take her to the empty seat next to you" Takuya nods and leads Zoe to the two seats in the back.

"Right, on with the lesson..." Tai slowly began to drift away at the voice of Mr. Fujiyama. He felt his eyelids slowly begin to close when all of a sudden a slap on the head wakes him up.

"What...Sora! What was that!" he says rubbing the back of his head. She smiles at him causing him to suddenly feel his face begin to burn. He quickly turns from her staring out the window.

"I just don't want you to get in trouble" she says. Tai turns to look at her again and gives her his famous lop sided smile.

"You care about me that much do you Sora?" he says. She rolls her eyes at him.

"No, I happen to hate you Tai Kamiya" she says turning away from him. He stares back at her nodding.

"Well I happen to hate you two Sora Takenouchi"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Great!" They both turn away from each other staring out the window as Mr.Fujiyama's dull words go in one ear and out the other. Tai stares out the window watching the autumn leaves slowly blow against the wind and hit the ground. His eyelids begin to feel heavy again, he feels his vision of the window get blurry until it was nothing but dark, he closed his eye lids completely shut.

"We do not have cooties!" the two girls shout.

"Do too"  
"DO not!  
"DO too"  
"DO not!" ...

"Tai..." came a close but distant voice. Tai stirs in his seat resting his head against his hands.

"Tai..." he turns over ignoring the voice.

"TAI" . Tai quickly sits up.

"Do too!" he yells out. Everyone in the classroom turns to look at him as the words escaped his mouth. Mr. Fujiyama stares back at Tai afraid.

"Tai...are you..."

"I'm fine Mr. Fujiyama" he says rubbing the back of his neck.

"Good...now tell me why you were asleep during my lesson!" Mr.Fujiyama says staring angrily at Tai who was lost for words. So it was Takuya to the rescue.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asks getting up from his own seat. Mr.Fujiyama turns to look at him and raises one eyebrow at him.

"Well...tell me"

"Your boring lectures just made him fall asleep!" he says simply. Giggles erupted in the classroom and Takuya heard Zoe giggle. He felt his stomach do a summer Sault, he shook this thought out of his head.

"Really, Mr. Kabara" but before he could says anything else the bell rang and Takuya run to his backpack and ran out the door, not wanting another detention. Tai follows, he was still dazed over the dream he had...who were those girls and why were he and Takuya fighting with them? 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Woot! This is a dull chapter...but I promise they'll get better! hahaha next chapter Takuya and Zoe go around the school and more Taiora! I love writing this story and I'd really like more reviews pp! haha...keep ur eye out for chapter 4! bye! 


	4. of Hallways and Park fields

arg...I realize my chapters are getting really crappy...do you guys think so? Well I'm gonna try to do better...here's my first better chapter...I think let me know what ya think!

Disclaimer- Again...I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!

Tai and Takuya run over to their lunch table slamming down their trays as they sit down with their friends. Tai and Takuya were considered very popular...they didn't really seem to notice that they were. Takuya takes a bite out of his sandwich when someone taps him on the shoulder.

"What up Kouji" he asks the dark haired boy. He sits down next to him.

"I hear your showing the new girl around...what about soccer?" Kouji says eying him.

"I'll just reschedule it no big deal" Takuya shrugs.

"Oh hang on...the new girl? Zoe? She's sooo hot!" says a boy with brown hair.

"I guess...but J.P. you think any girls hot" Takuya reminds him, the boy smiles.

"Including Alison...what are you gonna do about her?" J.P. asks

"What do you mean?"

"Well...you know she's gonna ask you to the dance next week"

"Oh yeah...I guess I'll just have to get a date before she asks me" he says shrugging again.

"Speaking of Alison...here she comes" Tai says pointing to a tall dark haired girl. Her brown eyes fixed themselves upon Takuya as she made her way over to the table.

"Hey Takuya" she says in a high pitched voice. She bats her overly applied mascara eyelashes at him. He turns away thinking of an excuse.

"Hi...Alison" he says

"Listen...since the dance..."

"Ha...umm I gotta go" Takuya says grabbing his backpack and running away from the table.

"What! Wait Takuya!" she says trying to follow him. Takuya runs into a near by closet, waiting for Alison's foot steps to drift away. He sighs in relief as he hears her run away from the hallway. He opens the closet door only to come in contact with someone.

"Crap" he says to himself and closes the door only to reveal Zoe on the other side. She was on the floor with all of her books scattered around her.

"Zoe...I'm..." but before he could say anything else he trips over one of Zoe's books and falls on top of her. They stare at each other...Zoe's sparkling green eyes into his hazel eyes. He leans in closer to her feeling her warm breath on his chin.

"T...Takuya...your on me" she says blushing. Takuya immediately gets up blushing. Zoe gets up as well her cheeks a bright shade of pink.

"S...Sorry" he says embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it" she says picking up her books. Takuya grabs one of her books and helps her.

"Need any help with those?" Takuya asks noticing the pile of books that began to form in her arms.

"Would you help me find my locker?" she asks looking around the empty hallway.

"Yeah...let me just take some of those books...I swear their gonna hide your face" he says taking a large pile of her books in his arms.

"Thanks" she says blushing again.

"Don't worry about it...what's your number" he asks

"What! I don't even know you how can you..." Takuya laughs.

"I meant your locker number"

"Oh...right" she says embarrassed. Takuya laughs again.

"Wow Orimoto you sure are something"

"I wouldn't be talking Kanbara...my locker number's 89B"

"What...right...follow me" he says walking into another hallway.

"Tai! Pass the ball! Tai!" Sora yells across the field, but Tai had already launched the ball into the goal. He smiles at his triumph sticking his tongue out a Sora. She rolls her eyes at him.

"Tai, your so immature" she says shaking her head.

"Oh and you aren't Takenouchi?" he asks in disbelief.

"Well..."

"Oh c'mon Sora...act your age 15 not some 20 year old" he says

"I am not acting like a 20 year old!"

"Now your not...but your always taking control of everything...why don't you just let it be?"

"Because..." she says sitting down under the tree of the park they were in. She had agreed to help him practice for his soccer try-outs at five.

"Because why?" he asks sitting down next to her.

"I don't know...Tai...just... can I trust you?" she asks him. Tai looks at her and then nods.

"When I was four my mom and dad began fighting a lot...and I didn't know what to do about it so I just let it happen, eventually my dad moved out. My mom told me he was on a business trip or something. I knew he was gone forever though...I felt so bad because it was all my fault, if I took control I would probably still have a dad..." she says tears starting to form in her eyes. She brings her knees up to her chest and hides her face in it. Tai stares at her...he hadn't know Sora for long but he'd never seen her have an emotional breakdown.

"Sora...you can't blame yourself for those kind of things...they just happen" he says putting a comforting arm around her. She looks up into his welcoming chocolate eyes...feeling safe. She drops her knees and wraps her arms around Tai, crying into his shoulder. He wraps his arms around her stroking her short auburn hair. He rests his chin on the top of her head. Listening to her constant sobbing.

"Tai I'm sorry" she says backing away from him.

"Don't worry about it Sora, whenever you need an shoulder to cry into...just call for me and I'll come running" he says wiping away her tears with his thumbs. She smiles livingly at him.

"Plus I have an advantage of doing this" he says kicking the ball over to Sora's goal.

"And I win" Tai says happily. He begins jumping up and down when all off a sudden he finds himself on pinned to the grassy ground by Sora.

"And that's called revenge Kamiya" she says. Tai stares into her beautiful amber eyes...he wanted to get lost in them forever.

"Uh...hey Sora race you back to school!" Tai says pushing her away and running towards the school.

"Kamiya you are dead!" Sora yells after him as she runs. 


	5. A Rainy Walk

Hi I'm back...wow writing this has really been fun and thank you all for my reviews! I hope u enjoy the story and please tell me if the chapters are getting better...if not I'll try harder! Review!

Disclaimer- Don't own Digimon yadda yadda yadda.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He watches...staring out at the gray sky...missing her...wanting her...Sora.

"Why'd I let you go..." he whispers to himself leaning his head against the window. Memories flash by...how he wanted to kiss her...but she didn't want him. She wants someone else. He watches the two figures of Tai and Sora run around the park across the street.

As her eyes fill with tears and he comforts her...he stole her from me...and he will pay. He sighs.  
"Life isn't perfect for me, I had her with me and she didn't want me...why?"

Takuya sits on the stone school steps waiting for Zoe so he could get on with the school tour. She arrives her heart racing...knowing that she'd be alone with Takuya again. He smiles at her as she approaches.

"Hey Zoe"

"Hi Takuya" she says nervously avoiding his eye contact.

"We can start with the gym..." he says offering her his arms. She smiles at him, his warm hazel eyes welcoming her into his arms...how she wanted to just fall in his eyes never leaving him...wait what? She snaps back to reality walking past Takuya ignoring his arm.

"Let's go" she says. Takuya looks back at her confused, but he follows anyway.

"Well...this is the cafeteria...my advice for this place is to never actually eat the food" he says making a disgusting face at the left over food scattered around the lunch area she laughs. Making his stomach do another summer sault...what the hell is going on?

"Eh...we should get going" he says turning away from her, leading her to the gym.

"I guess you know what this is..." he says looking around.

"T...Takuya" she says nervously staring at him. He looks down at her smiling.

"I'm sorry you missed soccer practice because of me"

"Don't worry about it...honestly I think I'm having a lot more fun with you than I probably could have playing soccer" he says. She blushes at his comment staring out at the gray sky.

"Hey...how about we ditch this and I can show you around town instead..." he asks her.

"I don't know..."

"Oh c'mon...I'll buy you a smoothie" he pleads...pouting.

"Fine..." she says rolling her eyes.

"Hah...my pouts always work on girls..." he says happily.

"Oh really? On all girls?" she asks crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Only on the beautiful ones" he says grinning. He suddenly turns away from her feeling his face grow hot.

"God damn it...What is wrong with me?" Takuya asks himself

"Takuya...maybe you should show me around town some other day...its raining outside" she says looking out the window...her face a bright pink. He nods and leads her out of the school. The cool rain hitting them both.

"Where do you live?" he asks taking off his jacket and sheltering them both with it.

"Just follow...I know the way but not the street number and stuff" she says. They walk towards her house side by side with the shelter of Takuya's jacket over them.

"Takuya...you don't have to hold the jacket up...I don't mind getting wet" Zoe assures him. Takuya sighs and puts the jacket back on. Letting the rain hit their heads again...Zoe watches the rain, as it falls from the sky and hits the cement. She wonders of that day...she wonders of that day that had turned into a nightmare.

FLASHBACK-

She stood with a tall boy his curly golden hair dangling over his head over the light rain. He tucks her soaking wet hair behind her ear.

"Zoe,...I love you" he whispered in her ear. It all seemed right at that moment...but felt wrong.

"Eric...I can't..." she says pushing him away.

"Zoe...what do I have to do for you to understand" he says grabbing her.

"Eric your hurting me stop!" he pins her against a tree

"I love you Zoe...love me back" he says forcefully kissing her lips. She kicks him away, as he grabs her by the waist ripping off her jacket.

"Eric STOP" she screams it echoes around the park. He gets up to his feat, running away, his shoes splashing the near by puddles as the words ring in her head.

"I love you Zoe" END FLASHBACK-  
Zoe could feel the tears start to form again.

"Zoe...are you okay?" came the distant voice of Takuya. She turns to look at him his hair was hanging over his eyes and his clothes were soaking wet. She smiles at him holding back the tears.

"Yeah..." she says. He smiles at her looking at her wet hair and clothes...mentally slapping himself for not bringing an umbrella.

"Well, were here" he says signaling to her house.

"Yeah...are you gonna walk all the way back to your house?" she asks him

"Yeah...but its not to far" he lies. She smiles and kisses him lightly on the cheek. She opens the door to her house and grabs something on the floor, handing it to him.

"Thanks Takuya" she says. He looks down at the umbrella and smiles.

"No problem Zoe...I'll be happy to do it any day...just ask" he says, she smiles and watches him leave...wishing that he had never left her side.  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Hello ppl! How'd you like the chapter! Let's see two new characters...the creepy guy in the beginning and Eric I put them in the story for a reason...and to find out you must keep reading! You'll find out the guys name...eventually I still don't know in what chapter I'm gonna put him in again! Love you for reading this! Please review! 


	6. As the problems begin

#Hello! muah...ppl please review! Not that the ones that I already have aren't great...but I need to know how I'm doing!ahem...anyways I don't know how many chapters this story will have...but I hope u enjoy it till the end!

Disclaimer- see others...I'm annoyed by writing the same thing...

Zoe stares out the living room window watching Takuya leave as she lets out a sigh. She shuts the door and walks into the empty house sitting down on the couch and listening to the light rain hit the house on the roof. Nothing...nothing could describe the feelings she had felt with Takuya...they were so new yet so...familiar?

"Its almost like I've met him before" she says smiling to herself. His welcoming hazel eyes seemed to have engraved themselves in her memory...and his name in her heart.

"What!" she says startled by her own thoughts, she gets up from her couch and huddles in the corner of the room hugging her knees.

"I...can't I won't fall in love again...its to painful, Takuya what are you doing to me? I can't love you...not today not tomorrow... not ever"

Tai walks into his house panting due to the heavy soccer try outs. He sat on the kitchen table chugging down the left over water in his water bottle. He looks up at the clock.

"Six forty five...that's weird shouldn't Kari and mom be home by now" he shrugs and walks into his room taking off his dirty shirt (A/N drool...drool ...drool...) showing off his tan chest and six pack. He grabs a clean shirt and puts it back on looking around the small apartment.

"MOM...KARI" he yells, no answer.

"That's weird" he says to himself grabbing a soda from the refrigerator. He checks the table again...looking for a note or something, nothing.

"Whatever" he says laying down on the couch and clicking the television on. Suddenly he hears banging on the door.

"Doors Open!" he yells. The door bursts open to revel a tall man standing over the entrance. His dark eyes were blood shot and his breath reeked of alcohol. He wore a ripped brown coat and blue jeans covered in mud. His messy brown hair was hidden beneath a brown bowler hat.

"T...Tai" Tai turns around to face the man in shock. The man falls to the floor.

"DAD" Tai yells jumping over the couch and over to his dad.

"T...Tai...sorry" he says again.

"What! Dad what are you talking about?" he asks holding back tears.

"Kari...and...your mom..."

"What about them?" he asks frantically.

"T...sorry" he says again before his eyes completely shut.

"D...ad no, no DAD" Tai yells running to the phone.

Sora walks into her house happily, her heart pounding at the thought of Tai...his warm chocolate eyes and his strong arms...hi messy, soft brown hair.

"Sora...your finally home, help me set the table" says her mom, a tall woman with dark haired tied back into a bun. Her dark eyes stare back at Sora sadly as she grabs two plates and places them on the table.

"Sora...I have to talk to you" her mother says, her voice shaky.

"What?" Sora asks uninterested.

"Sora...sweetie why don't you sit down for this" her mother says leading her to the soft white couch.

"Okay what' up?" Sora asks happily.

"Sora...your dad called..." Sora suddenly looks up, her dad?

"Dad...but isn't he in America?" she asks as she feels a big wave of sadness over power her wave of happiness.

"Yes...and he's asked me to got o court with him" she says, Sora gasps at this.

"M...Mom no you can't let him take me away!" Sora says standing up her fists clenched.

"I know...Sora I...can't promise you anything...but I will try and..."

"Mom if Dad wins I'll have to move with him to America! I won't see you anymore...I won't see my friends and I won't see ...Tai" she says whispering Tai's name.

"Sora...please try to calm down I'm gonna do everything I can to save you...I won't let them take you...SORA" her mother yells as her daughter runs into the rain, Tai was the only thing on her mind...and she would have to tell him now, she may never have the chance again.

Takuya runs into his room laying down on his bed and staring up at the ceiling. Seeing Zoe's sparkling green eyes and her beautiful long blonde hair. She was great. Takuya suddenly sits up and thinks.

"I can't like Zoe...though...she, I don't wanna hurt her and I don't want her to hurt me by rejecting me. But I love her...and I'll never tell her not today not tomorrow not ever...she's to perfect for me to go on and make some idiot move." Takuya says resting his head in his hands

"Takuya" came a soft and gentle voice from the doorway. He looks up to look at his mother with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Great" he murmurs to himself. She sits down beside him on his bed staring at him.

"Takuya...explain" she says throwing the piece of paper in his face. He looks down at it

Kanbara, Takuya grade: 9

Algebra: A Biology- C-  
P.E.- A English- F Social Studies- D-  
Music- D Drama- F

Takuya looks up from his grades.

"C'mon mom I got two A's" he says looking down at it.

"Yes...but Takuya you basically failed two classes...are barely passing social studies...and you did fail two classes. Takuya I want you to talk to me is something wrong?" she asks. Takuya rolls his eyes.

"No...mom theirs nothing to talk about! I can solve things for myself now!" he says turning away from her.

"Takuya...we don't talk like we use to anymore...is something wrong, your so distant with Shinya now and you barely play soccer with your father anymore!" she says frantically.

"My god...mom nothings wrong! Maybe if you quit treating me like I'm a damn five year old you could figure that out! I don't play soccer with dad anymore cuz he's working, me and Shiny don't get a long as well cuz he's ten! I'm sixteen! Age difference and you? I can take care of myself now alright!" he says getting up and leaving the room.

"Takuya! Come back Takuya!"

"Mom...just bud out! I'm fine I'm not on drugs I'm not smoking alright! Is that what you wanted to know! Well you got it now leave me alone!" Takuya says running out of the house.

"Takuya...please!" she says running to her car.

Oh...I realize this chapter's a little intense and I'm sorry I had to in order to lead up to what's happening later on. Oh now I'm sad! Please review and something bad will happen in the next chapter with Sora and Takuya. Hahahahaha...I'm making this very complicated aren't I? 


	7. Separation

#Takuya runs faster into the park. His breathing becoming heavier and heavier with each deep breath he took. The rain splashes the top of his head as his shoes slide in contact with the wet grass. He stops panting, and looks behind him. He had ran really deep into the park, his mom wouldn't be able to find him here. Takuya sighs leaning against a tree and wondering.

"Why'd I run out like that...I've never done that before" he says rustling his wet hair. Suddenly he hears sobbing, someone was crying. But in the park? When its raining? Takuya shrugs and looks around the park for the source of the sobbing.

He says a familiar girl sitting on the park bench, her amber eyes red with tears. Takuya runs over to her.

"Sora!" he says sitting down next to her. She looks up at him her eyes meeting his.

"Takuya? Where's Tai?" she asks rubbing away the tears.

"I dunno at home I guess but...Sora what's wrong?"

"Takuya...I ...my dad called..."

Zoe looks out the window constantly moving around, wanting to see Takuya again. She finally gets up and grabs her jacket.

"I have to see him" she says walking out the door.

"I'll just take a short cut through the park" she says running into the park.

Tai sat in the waiting room. His hands in his pockets as he passes around the room, causing people to glare at him, he of course glared at them back.

"Mr.Kamiya?" says a tall man with a long white cloak. Tai runs over to him.

"How is he?" he asks. The man tips his glasses to the end of his nose and smiles.

"He's fine, you got him here just in time" Tai let's out a great sigh of relief and collapses on the couch next to him. But he suddenly remembers that Kari and his mom still didn't know.

"Uh...Thanks" Tai yells after the doctor as he walks away. Tai grabs his cell phone from his back pocket and calls Kari.

"Hello?"

"Kari, is mom with you?"

"Yeah, but Tai theirs something you should know..."

"Kari, put mom on the phone"

"But..."

"Kari just do it!"

"Hello? Tai?'

"Mom dad's in the hospital!" Tai yells into the phone, to his surprise his mom didn't react the way he had expected her too.

"I know...Tai do you know why he's their and were not with you?"

"Well no...I just figured...'

"Tai I'm really sorry but I'm getting a divorce with your father" Tai suddenly finds himself hanging up and staring out at the phone with the words ringing in his head.

"I'm getting a divorce with your father..." Tai looks around at the people in the waiting room who began staring at him, he runs out of the hospital and into the park.

"Takuya...I don't know what I'm gonna do, I mean I wanna tell Tai but I can't I don't know if he feels the same way" Sora says looking up at Takuya.

"Well, I think that the only way that you'll ever actually find out is if you tell him, trust me you'd be surprised" Takuya says smiling at her. He takes her hands in his.

"Yeah and remember Tai's just as big of an idiot as I am and I'm not all that good to telling girls how I feel. So give him a break" he says

"Thanks Takuya" she says

Zoe runs into the middle of the park, suddenly noticing how many trees were surrounding the park. She suddenly hears voices in the distance. One sounded like Takuya! She smiles and runs over to the source of the voices, when she stops dead in her tracks. Takuya and Sora were both sitting on the park bench holding hands and talking.

Tai runs into the heart of the park panting and wishing that he had either Sora or Takuya to talk too. He suddenly hears familiar voices somewhere in the park.

"Sora and Takuya!" he says happily and walks closer to the voices, only to stop frozen in his place as he sees Takuya and Sora both sitting on the park bench holding hands.

"You traitor!" Tai yells running over to Takuya. Takuya looks up at him confused and then sees his hands in Sora's.

"Damn it" he thinks. Zoe suddenly runs over to us.

"You two timer!" she yells.

"No! c'mon Tai I wouldn't do that your my best friend" Takuya says facing him.

"I thought you were Kanbara...I don't care keep her! She doesn't want me anyway she wants you!" he yells walking away.

"Tai get back here!" Takuya runs over to him only to have Tai's fist meet with his chin.

"BASTARD YOU DESERVED THAT" Tai yells. Takuya pins Tai to the ground.

"I was just..."

" I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT" he yells again pushing him away and running away.

"TAI! NO" Sora yells after him her eyes breaking into tears again.

"Z...Zoe please I was just"

"Save it Takuya...I heard that you were a player but...who was I kidding" she says walking away and hiding her tears.

"Zoe! No me and Takuya aren't..." but she was gone. 

Ooooo...I feel a conflict happening, well duh and I'd just like to say that the next chapter is really intense for Takuya, and now I feel really bad about making him suffer more. Yeah I'm an evil person. The incredibly bad stuff starts happening next chapter and will Sora Tai and Takuya and Zoe ever get back together? Maybe not maybe so? Hehehe I'm not telling! 


	8. As prophecy states

#Hello ppl! I'm having a lot of fun with this story! Why? Because I just made things even more complicated...

Disclaimer- Don't own Digimon...u know the rest 

The woman stares out of at the man in front of her. Staring back at him with cold crimson eyes. She holds on to the rusted bars of her cell as her long wavy brown hair flies behind her. The beautiful long white dress she wears leads up to two wings at her back giving her a beautiful white glow.

"I WILL GET OUT" the woman screams out at the man shaking the bars. The man gives her a small but loud chuckle.

"Dear Serena, I still need you for my plan. Without you the whole thing blows" he says laughing. Serena throws him death glares as the man walks over to a large computer, his face hidden by the darkness in the room.

"You know very well that we have to find the holders of the key of darkness and the key of light. Without them I won't be able to control the gate of darkness allowing earth to be in my complete control!" he laughs maniacally.

"I am the protector of the gate of light and you won't be able to get through to the other gate without destroying me first" Serena says

"I know, The prophecy states that as the light frees the darkness...darkness destroys the light." he says looking down at the computer screen.

"You'll never be able to find them!" Serena screams out.

"Believe me, I'll know" 

Yes, yes I know shoot me an extremely short chapter...but its how its supposed to be. Now who exactly is this man and what is Serena and what happened to Eric and that other nameless guy! Soon to come...READ AND REVIEW! 


	9. Key of Darkness

#

Cool 2 chapters in a row! Well here's chapter 9 for you all, by the way thank you all for your reviews and I'm glad 2 know that ppl are in fact reading my story!

Disclaimer- Once again...don't own Digimon I do own Serena, and all of the other ppl you didn't see in Digimon.

Takuya slowly walks to his house, the rain lightening for a bit but still running down his neck and dripping from his soft brown hair. Her words still in his head...

"Save it Takuya...I heard you were a player...but who was I kidding" He didn't even know why her words effected her so, everyone calls him and Tai a player. Tai, that was the first big fight he had ever really gotten in with Tai.

"My life is so screwed..." Takuya mumbles to himself as he sees his house approaching. He smiles at the warm and welcoming light of the living room. He runs towards the front door and pushes it open. Only to find Shinya on the couch hiding his tears behind his hands. Takuya runs over to him.

"Shinya...Shinya what? What's wrong!" he exclaims shaking him. He pushes him away.

"Go away! It's all your fault!" Shiny exclaims. Takuya stands back startled by his little brothers outburst.

"Dad!" he yells running into the long wooden hallway. His shoes echoing against the walls as he reaches his parents room. There was his dad staring out the window and watching the rain fall, as his own tears fell on the hardwood floor. Takuya felt as if everything had suddenly stopped, his dad's tears slowly falling and falling mocking Takuya, telling him, its all his fault

It was as if no hope could be put back into the pit of Takuya's heart...everything had gone wrong. Even though no one had told him what had happened yet, He knew, he always knew and he could always fix it but now the damage was permanent.

Zoe stumbles into her room, laying on her bed and letting the tears roll down her cheeks. She had been an idiot for letting a boy change her emotions so much, just like she had with Eric.

"I'll never like a boy again!" she screams throwing her pillow at her vanity mirror. The tears begin streaming down like a never ending waterfall. How she wished she was back in Italy with all of the nice and friendly people. The sun shinning and she could eat her favorite food every day...but no one in Italy had ever made her feel the way Takuya had... that's what hurt the most. She hides her face against her pillow as she slowly drifts off to sleep.

--FLASHBACK--

"Eric...tell me will we always be together" says a happy Zoe as she holds the hands of her boy friend Eric. They both walk in the park his arms around her as she wears his warm jacket.

"Forever Zoe" he says turning to look at her. They both stop facing each other he brings her face up to his.

"Zoe I'm glad your my girl" he says and leans in closer, she awaits for his lips to touch her before returning it.

Suddenly the vision of her kissing Eric was blurred into something else...

The sun looks back at the four kids as they each looked at each other for the very last time. The two girls held two white roses as the boys in front of them blushed furiously.

"But...why?" both girls ask.

"For an everlasting..." one of the boys began

"Friendship" the other finished.

"Thank- you" both girls reply before kissing each boy on the cheek...

-END FLASHBACK-

Zoe sits up startled.

"If...Eric wasn't my first kiss...then who was?"

Takuya stares up at his ceiling, holding back his tears as he tosses and turns around in his bed.

"All my fault..." he whispers to himself burying his face in his pillow. His eyes slowly close as he remembers everything and everyone.

Takuya runs into his mothers arms as she grabs him and spins around with him.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Takuya says hugging his mom tightly as she hugs him back.

"I made this for you, happy mother's day" he says handing her a small picture frame. She looks down at it only to find her and Takuya running around in the park. She smiles at her little five year old son as she puts him down. Suddenly everything goes black his mom was slowly drifting away...

"MOM...MOMMY NO!" Takuya screams running after her his hand stretched out towards her.

Takuya suddenly felt everything turn black he was standing their with no one around. He falls to his knees and lets the tears roll down.

"Mom! I'm afraid of the dark come back mommy!" Suddenly light is visible in the distance, Takuya runs over to it his eyes fixed upon the orb as he approaches it. Images were playing over and over again as he stares into the orb.

His mom was sitting next to all grown up sixteen year old Takuya.

"Takuya...we don't talk like we use to anymore...is something wrong, your so distant with Shinya now and you barely play soccer with your father anymore!" she says frantically.

"My god...mom nothings wrong! Maybe if you quit treating me like I'm a damn five year old you could figure that out! I don't play soccer with dad anymore cuz he's working, me and Shinya don't get a long as well cuz he's ten! I'm sixteen! Age difference and you? I can take care of myself now alright!" he says getting up and leaving the room...

Takuya watches in horror as his grown up self runs out the door as the vision in the orb disappears. Takuya looks down at himself , he wasn't five anymore but his normal age sixteen.

"Takuya..." a voice echoed around the empty dark room. Takuya turns around looking for the voice.

"Takuya..." the voice says again. He turns looks around the room no one.

"Takuya..."

"WHAT" Takuya screams out. The voice chuckles at his outburst.

"Son of Darkness heir of Fire...let the Darkness control you, Takuya you are the key of darkness" a solid black key suddenly appears before him.

"Take it and begin your destiny" he says laughing evilly. Takuya stares back at the key as it reminds him of everything...Zoe, Tai, his mom, his grades, his dad, Shinya, Sora..his life. His eyes turn a distant pitch black as he grabs the key.

"Takuya Kanbara you have accepted...and now your faith is in my hands"

I hope this chapter wasn't confusing...I felt so bad writing it, you all probably already know what happened to Takuya's mom...but just in case...I'm not telling! Oh surprise surprise...looks like Takuya done something he'll regret! Will anyone save him and who's the key of light? Read and Review! 


	10. A change in feelings?

Hi ppl! Yes I'm back sorry for the hold up I've been kind of busy with my little sister's birthday party! I am in soo much trouble wit this whole writing thing...cuz I've been getting so many more ideas for different stories and...well I don't know if I can keep up with my own writing. Hehehe well yea here's chapter 10 enjoy! 

Disclaimer- See others...2 lazy.

Zoe's P.O.V

The gloomy gray skies have finally been replaced by the beautiful shinning sun and clear blue skies. I slowly enter Odaiba High my blonde hair flying behind me as I enter the busy Hallways of the school. My eyes wander from student to student as I enter, watching them laugh and chat away. It all seems so wrong, watching all these people be happy while I feel as miserable as hell.

It's been at least four days since the rainy night in the park and I haven't spoken to either Takuya and Sora since then. The only person I can be able to count on right now is Tai, seeing as he is the one who feels equally hurt and used as I do. But it hasn't been a laugh of a time with him, not with his parents filing the divorce papers. He's having a really hard time and can't cope with it. He keeps getting into more serious problems and a lot of fights with both Kari and his mom. I feel so helpless just watching him suffer. I've been down at times too, my parent's went on a trip two days ago back to Italy because of my grandparents, seems like some sort of virus is going around and my grandparent's immune system isn't strong enough to fight it. My parents didn't want me to catch the virus so I had to stay here in Odaiba.

I've been getting really weird dreams lately ever since that day with Sora and Takuya. But I always seem to be doing the same thing. Running to some stupid light that's shinning brightly in a pitch black room. But I never seem to be able to grab it, its really weird. I find my thoughts wandering in class as I sit down on my wooden desk near the window. Mr. Fujiyama rambling on about something I don't really care about. My eyes begin to feel heavy as I stare out the window. I suddenly lean my head on my arms, watching as the room around me slowly disappear as my eyes close completely...

I fall into a pitch black room, my eyes frantically looking for a way out. Nothing I'm alone in the room with no one around.

'_Zoe_..._' the sweet and welcoming voice comes, why does it sound so familiar? I turn around to find no one their. I feel the room closing in on me, drowning me in the darkness._

'Z_oe..." the voice calls again, I feel tears forming in my eyes as I remember as I watch. An image of me when I was five emerges in my mind I'm running away from the darkness as it slowly swallows everyone I love. I can't escape it._

_'Zoe...follow me into the light' the voice calls again. The vision of me running disappears and I turn around to look at a sparkling orb made of light. I turn to look at it and understand I must follow it. It speeds in front of me leaving me, I quickly follow it my arm outstretched in front of me attempting to grab the light it. So close I feel my fingers wrap themselves around the orb, I close my hand and..._

"Ms. Orimoto!" the sound of a ruler hitting my desk startles me as I open my eyes. Mr. Fujiyama stares down at me through his round glasses. His teeth clenched as I bite my lip.

"I...I..." I mumble searching for an excuse.

"I don't care what you have to say go to the office now!" he yells annoyed. I stare at him startled by his outburst but not wishing to anger him any longer. I grab my books and my bag, then run out the door. I hug my books to my chest I was so close to grabbing the light this time. I'm suddenly to deep in my thoughts to notice that I'm already outside the office, I let out a deep sigh this being my first time in this school's office. I slowly walk inside the small office a woman sat behind a desk chewing gum loudly. I approach the woman.

"Uh...I was sent here..."

"Yeah, yeah just sit right their and the principle will see you in a sec" she says not looking up at me. I nod and sit myself down on a chair awaiting for my moment of dread with the principle.

"Come in girl its your turn" I look up to see the principle looking at me as if I was just some teenaged criminal. I glare at him behind his back and follow him inside his cramped office sitting myself down on a chair in front of his desk. He paces around the room, clearly hating his job.

"Mr. Fujiyama tells me you fell asleep in his class?" he asks eying me carefully.

"Yeah but..."

"No buts...miss..."

"Zoe Orimoto"

"Well Ms. Orimoto you will receive one week's worth of detention and..."

"What! But...I..."

"Make that two for talking back you may leave now" he says waving his arm towards the door. I glare at him and angrily grab my books and bag making sure that I slammed the door shut as I left. In my angry mode I was an idiot in not noticing someone in front of me. I slam into them my books falling on the floor as I suddenly find myself awaiting the pain of falling on the ground. But instead I found myself in the arms of Tai.

"Oh, Tai I'm sorry" I say feeling completely stupid.

"No big Z...what were you doing in the office?" he asks curiously. I suddenly find my cheeks reddening.

"Well...I kind of fell asleep in class" Tai gives a little laugh.

"You wouldn't be the first..." he says. I smile

"Guess not" I say but then suddenly notice how close we are bringing a light shade of pink to my cheeks. Holy crap am I falling for Tai!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muahahaha I am soooooo evil but **is** Zoe falling for our original goggle headed hotty? You must read on to find out! Next chapter I'll tell you what happened to Takuya and Sora and yadda yadda yadda! R&R


	11. My love for you

Hi, ppl first I'd like to say that if u don't like Taiora or Takumi, DON'T READ THIS STORY. Got it cuz c'mon if you don't like either of the pares then why the hell are you still reading this for? Well yea anyways here's the next chapter. 

Disclaimer- Don't own Digimon...except for the characters that never showed up in Digimon.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora's P.O.V

I stand in the hallways grabbing my books out of my locker, wishing that I could at least get a minute alone with Tai just to tell him. The past few days have been a living hell for me, both my parents went to court and the judge still didn't pick either of them yet. So I'm still living at my mom's for now, but I can't help feeling that every day is another day wasted. Another day to tell Tai how I feel...but he's been avoiding me. Every time I see him in the halls he goes the other way during class he sits far away from me.

I heard his parent's had gotten a divorce, I thought I could help him through it but...I haven't been able to talk to him. I walk out of the halls and towards my apartment, I hugged my books against my chest. The walk home lately has been taking forever at least I think it is, Tai use to always walk me home since we lived in the same apartment building. But he's gone...just like Kale had gone.

--FLASH BACK--

_"Sora!__ Why are you doing this to me!" he yells grabbing hold of my hands, I take them back._

_"I'm sorry Kale but...I can't love you, you CHEATED ON ME" I couldn't help but scream the words out. Tears began to erupt and I angrily rubbed them away._

_"Sora please...Melody's just..." I slapped him and ran away his voice slowly drifting away._

_"S...O...R...A..." I run back home the tears causing my vision to blur and bump against another person in front of me. I fall to the ground and quickly rub away the tears, only to come to face to face with the famous Tai Kamiya._

_"Tai... I'm sorry" I say as he gets up._

_"Ah don't worry about it Sora, I'm always falling...on my head" he adds rubbing the side of his head. I smile at him even though deep inside my heart's been stomped on and broken apart. He notices the distance in my smile and frowns at me._

_"Sora what's wrong?"_

_"N...Nothing" I mumble turning away from him. He lifts my chin up and makes me look at him._

_"Liar...Sora...please" he says his chocolate eyes seeing right through me as they usually did. I stare into his eyes, for a minute everything fell still. The pain I once felt began to disappear and a new feeling began to bloom...for Tai. Without Thinking I wrap my arms around him burying my face in his chest, and to my surprise he wraps his own arms around me, nothing could ruin this moment. My heart began beating faster...the way it use to for Kale...the one I thought I loved._

_"Tai...I..."_

_"Shhh...you don't need to say it," he says pressing a finger on my lips, " Don't ever hide things from me Sora, I'm your best friend" I found those two words pounding in my chest, 'I'm your best friend'_

_--END FLASHBACK--_

That day was the first time I ever realised that I wanted Tai to be more than just my best friend, but I kept pushing those feelings away, until now...I can't deny it anymore but...I've ruined all my chances with him. He doesn't love me back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ono this chapter didn't seem to turn out right...what do u guys think? Please R&R


	12. As the darkness rises in him

Hey all! As I'm writing this story I realize that I'm making it a lot more complicated than I intended it to be, but I think it makes it more interesting. 

Disclaimer- Don't own Digimon...blah, blah, blah.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takuya's P.O.V

Everything has suddenly taken a much darker toll, I can only seem to think negatively and I can only remember my darkest memories. I'm so confused, ever since that dream I had...the one with the dark key thing I can't find anything positive about people or...about me. Its my fault after all, the thing with my mom. No one's heard or figured out what's happened to her. But I know they'll eventually figure it out...but I'd rather it be eventually than now. Shinya's been crying like hell and doesn't wanna talk to me. He blames me for everything wrong that goes on in his school and dad...dad's been going a lot on business trips and leaving Shinya to deal with this pain alone ...because he won't listen to me. It worries me that he'll get in trouble...and it'll all be my fault.

Sora's having it bad too, but I can't really help her with her problem, even though I want to something's pushing me away from her. But not just her something dark is pushing me away from everyone...my friends, what's left of my family, and my hopes my dreams. I've given up on so many things this past few days, my passion for soccer, school, Tai...and Zoe. I haven't talked to her at all since the park thing and... I need her. I need someone to talk to and I can't talk to Tai anymore. He hates me right now and I can't really blame him. Their doesn't seem to be anyone I know that doesn't hate me right now, including me. I'd rather put myself in a cage than hurt anyone else. I already hurt my dad, Shinya, Tai, Sora, Zoe, and permanently caused my mom to disappear.

Their are times when I wanna run and never come back, but then again maybe its not such a bad idea. No one would even notice that I'm gone and well...I don't think that anyone would even care that I'm gone.

_**"Leave Takuya, no one wants you here go do your duties as the key of darkness..."** _I talk to myself a lot these days...which freaks me out but...this voice in my head keeps telling me the same thing...

_**"Leave Takuya, no one wants you here go and do your duties as the key of darkness..."**_

But I can't leave whether or not Shinya likes it I have to take care of him...

_**"He can do it himself...teach your dad a lesson if he doesn't take care of Shinya no one will..."**_

No I can...

_**"Listen to me Takuya...no one wants you, escape the way your heart is burning...escape the faith you no longer have, escape the burning sensation to just throw yourself in your bed and cry...Takuya escape yourself..."**_

The words confuse me I won't listen, I can't listen...Can I? No I can't...I can't leave Shinya a lone like this...I can't leave anyone.

_**"But Takuya they've all lost faith in you...why not you lose faith in them"**_

My head begins pounding with images of Shinya slamming the door in my face and yelling,  
"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT". Images of Zoe running away in the rain as I yell after her, images of Tai pounding me in the ground, images of Sora running away from me, images of my dad shoving me away ignoring my every word. Images of my mom, driving in her car when a sudden bright light comes up near the window shield...and nothing she's gone. The people in my images come together in my mind all having the same glare of hatred glued on to their faces.

"No...no...I can take this I can fix this...I'm not gonna...I won't be evil!" I yell frantically falling onto the ground on my knees. I'm becoming crazy each time the voice comes, it haunts me won't leave me alone...

NORMAL P.O.V.

Tai and Zoe run to the front of the school, seeing Takuya on his knees, his hands grabbing his hair looking like he's about ready to scream again. They run to either side of him, slowly lifting him from the ground.

"Takuya! Takuya wake up!" I scream shaking him he falls to the ground again. Tai quickly slaps him across the face and Zoe stares at him.

"Its the way I always use to wake him when he was late to soccer" Tai shrugs. Slowly Takuya opens his eyes bewildered that he was outside and not in his own mind. He gets up rubbing the side of his head.

"T...Takuya are you okay?" Zoe asks frantically. He turns to look at her and almost at once she felt a shiver run down her spine, she looks up at his eyes, dark. No longer the warm hazel eyes she had come to love and want...but dark cold eyes...wanting nothing to do with anyone.

"I'm fine" he says staggering to get up. Tai and Zoe take a step back.

"What the hell were you yelling about?" Tai asks frowning. Takuya gives a little chuckle. Zoe stares at him carefully what happened? He...seemed so different, as if something had taken over him and turned him into a complete and different Takuya.

"It doesn't matter...as long as you get out of my way" Takuya says pushing them both out of his way and towards the school gate.

"No, Takuya school isn't over yet" Zoe yells after him. He turns to look at her one more time, and suddenly Zoe saw a flash of hazel eyes replace his new dark eyes, but they were gone again and the dark eyes returned.

"I don't care..." he says walking out of the gate.

"Takuya you son of a bitch get back here!" Tai yells at him as he walks away.

"TAKUYA" Zoe and Tai yell after him watching their former friend walk away with all of his darkness still bottled up inside of him...Zoe couldn't help but feel distant from him and wanna just slap him on the side of the head. But what was that with his eyes? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this chapter was incredibly confusing...okay so I'm gonna try to explain. The italic words are the darkness in his own mind talking to him. The darkness wants Takuya to forget about everything and everyone to come join the dark side. Which Takuya is trying to fight back and get rid of the darkness, but its obviously stronger than him. He is the key of darkness if you had read on of my previous chapters you would have known that he became the key during his dream. The darkness is starting to gain control of Takuya...that's why his eyes were Dark and not their usual Hazel. But why did Zoe only notice? Muahahaha that's to be figured out later in another chapter. Well did that make more sense? I hope soooooooo...but anyways R&R!


	13. As you come back

Hello again! I'd like to thank all of my reviewers for my awesome reviews! - I still have no idea on how long this story is going to be but I hope ur enjoying every second of it! 

Disclaimer- yea basically...don't own Digimon.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai runs home his shoes crunching the fallen tree leaves and small twigs. His wild brown hair flying behind him as he enters his apartment building. Sora's smile keeps flashing in his mind...the memory of her was still to painful.

_**"How could she want Takuya"**_ he asks himself, that rainy night in the park, him with her holding hands. It just didn't seem right, but then again he was the one with the stupid crush on her. Tai sighs banging his head on the elevator doors as they open. Causing him to fall face forward on the elevator room floor.

"Is it just me or do I fall on my head to much" he says rubbing the front of his forehead. A familiar giggle is heard from behind him, his face brightens and finds his heart leaping at the sound of the girl. He gets up.

"Sora?" he says turning around happily, only to find a tall dark haired girl staring at him. Her deep gray eyes watch Tai carefully as he looks at her.

" I don't know who Sora is...but I'm Madison" she says giggling again. Something about this girl makes Tai's heart leap. The laugh is so familiar and loving...almost like Sora's. Tai smiles at the girl.

"Eh...I'm Tai Kamiya" he says offering her his hand, she shakes it.

"Well Tai Kamiya I just moved in to the building today" she says placing her hands on her hips. Tai can't help but smile at the girl, she was good looking...but their was something about her that made him wanna embrace her in a hug. What the hell?

"If you want I can help you out with the move" he offers scooting aside in the small elevator room so she can squeeze in next to him.

"I'd like that" she says smiling. The elevator doors close in front of them as the two felt themselves go up inside the cramped room. Tai's eyes wandering nervously around the room as she fidgeted around with her fingers nervously.

Zoe runs towards Takuya's house. Not being able to take one more second of this.

"I have to find out what happened between Takuya and Sora straight from Takuya" she says sprinting faster. She arrives at her destination, panting as she slowly knocks on the wooden door. A small boy opens the door, his head mostly hidden by his messy brown hair and his dark eyes look up at Zoe. He could be Takuya's twin.

"Umm...hi is Takuya home?" she asks politely at the little boy.

"No sorry" he says kindly

"Oh...well where are your parents?" she asks suddenly alarmed by the fact that he was home alone.

"My dad's gone to a business trip...and...my mom's..." the boy stops clearly holding back his tears. Zoe leans down to face him.

"Where's your mom?" she asks once again tucking back a lose hair from his face.

"She's...just gone" he says choking on his own tears. She suddenly finds the boy's small body in her arms as she patted him on the head. His head resting on her shoulder, allowing the tears to stream down his face. She puts him down.

"What's your name" she asks her hands on the boy's shoulder.

"Shinya..." he says rubbing at one of his eyes.

"So...where'd Takuya go?" she asks worried

"To the park I think" he says calming down.

"Let's go find him" she says taking his hand and leading him towards the park across the street.

Sora opens the door to her apartment to find her mother sobbing on the kitchen table. Sora drops her backpack and runs to her mother.

"Mom, mom what's wrong?" Sora asks frantically. Her mother turns to look at her, her eyes blood shot from all the crying.

"S..Sora" she sobs. Sora hugs her trying to calm her down.

"Mom whatever it is we'll get trough it together" she says

"That's the thing Sora...W...We won't be...going through anything much anymore" she say blowing her nose on her handkerchief. Sora lets go of her mother slowly backing away when her back finally hits the wall.

"W...What do you mean?" she stammers, even though she already had an idea. She turns to look at her daughter.

"I'm sorry Sora, I tried...I really did, but...the judge...he chose...your father over me" Sora saw her mom's lips moving but the words seem to have faded, even though she knew. The tears began to form in her amber eyes...but no she couldn't cry in front of her mother. She had to be strong...but it's to hard. She darts out of the room, running out the open door and ramming into a familiar face.

"Sora? Sora what's wrong?" Tai asks getting up. Sora gets up and pushes him away noticing him in the company of another girl. He runs after her, yelling, calling out her name.

"SORA"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora's P.O.V

My heart began to beat fast as I let the words sink in.

"...the judge...he chose your father over me..." I suddenly feel my memory's pop up in my mind, whizzing past me rapidly. The time I first met Tai, when my parents had the divorce, my first soccer game...they suddenly feel meaningless. If I leave Odaiba I lose my life, my friends, my mom, and...Tai. Everything was happening to fast and I couldn't take it. My eyes begin to form tears at the thought of Tai and my mom waving goodbye to me as I fly away forever with my dad on an airplane to America. I do what I can only do for now, run away. I run out of the room and out into the hallway outside our apartment. Only to run into a familiar set of chocolate eyes.

I fall to the ground and then look at the girl next to him...her yes are so familiar and unwelcoming. I want nothing more than to strangle her...but why? Is it because she is in the company of Tai...or is it something else. I'd say half and half. She grins at me and I want nothing more than to punch that sorry grin off her face for ever messing with my Tai. Did I say my Tai...I meant...no...I meant what I said. Tai gets up and turns too look at me, once again seeing through me and my fake smile. I push him away and run, not wanting to see him or his 'girlfriend'. He runs after me...great.

I run faster attempting to ditch him, but no use he pins me down once I make it to the park. He lands on top of me and I quickly push him away, not wanting to look into his eyes again. I prepare to run again but he grabs my arms pulling me towards him.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Leave me alone!" I yell at him trying to take my arm back. But Tai knows better than that, he knows I'm only speaking out of anger.

"No, Sora! WHAT'S WRONG" he yells at me forcing me to look up at him. And their they are...his eyes...the one's I will soon leave behind along with everything else I had known and loved. I sit on my knees my back against the tree trunk as I hug my knees. Seeing as I'm not planning to run away anymore Tai sits down next to me.

"Tai, why is everything so complicated" I say choking back my tears. He looks completely surprised by the question, but I know he knows what I'm trying to say. He lets out a sigh and looks at me.

"Because if everything weren't so complicated...it wouldn't give you the glory of feeling accomplished" he says.

"Tai...I...I ...remember when we first met?" I ask. He chuckles.

"How can I not...you pushed me into your birthday cake" he says smiling. I give him a weak smile.

"But remember how you told me that you kept having a dream of meeting a girl in the park...and you two ended up being best friends?" I ask him.

"Yeah...and I still have those dreams" he says looking at me. I nod I don't even know why I'm asking.

"Why don't you still hate me?" I suddenly felt the words slip out of my mouth. He scoots over closer to me. My hear leaps at the feeling of him close to me again.

"Sora...as much as I try, as many times as we fight I could never hate you, especially now when...you need me...and I need you" I stare at him startled by his last three words.

"Tai...I'm sorry the thing with Takuya was nothing...he was just helping me and I..." he puts his hand over my mouth to shut me up.

"Don't worry about it...Sora you have no idea how much I've missed you. I wanted to talk to you so bad...but...I thought you loved Takuya and...well..." he says searching for the words.

"Tai...I...I'm moving" I say interrupting him. He looks at me startled.

"Where a new house?" he asks

"No...to...to America" I say. He stares at me. His eyes wide in shock, and the tears began. The thought of me and Tai never being together has to be completely erased from my mind now...forever. I burst into tears, awaiting for Tai to begin swearing at me for not telling him this before. But the words never came, instead I felt him grab my hands and pull me to my feet. He then warps his arms around me.

"I won't let you go Sora" he whispers in my ear, and at last I feel safe again...believing his words.

"Don't let them Tai" I sob. he lifts my chin up so that I'm looking straight into his eyes and him into mine.

"I wouldn't dream of it" he leans in closer and I feel his lips closer to mine, and I close my eyes awaiting him to kiss me. I lean in closer to him...halfway their...

"SORA" we both jump at the sound of my name. I sigh leaning my head against his chest...so close. I turn to look at who had called my name and then gasp. The familiar jet black haired boy walks up to us his sparkling green eyes staring deeply into mine.

"Kale..." Tai whispers in my ear, he quickly lets go of me and the safe warm feeling leaves my body. Another feeling rising a feeling of dread. What the hell is my old boy friend doing here?

"Kale?" I repeat again...allowing only one word into my mind at the moment.** Shit.**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am soooo evil but what's this who exactly is this Madison girl...and oh no the double crosser Kale is back! And will Tai and Sora ever share a first kiss? The tension builds as I try and figure out how to end this story! R&R nn


	14. Never leave

Hello! I love all of my wonderful reviewers! Well here's chapter 14..wow 14. 

Disclaimer- u know it...I don't own Digimon.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoe runs with Shinya's small wrist in her hand, crossing the street and towards the park. The steady wind hitting the trees as they begin to run.

"Shinya...where exactly is your brother?" she asks him.

Shinya shrugs clearly not caring in the least where Takuya was. Zoe feels the tension between the two brothers, she didn't wanna cause anymore problems. They stop in front of the park's jungle gym, where other little kids were running around and yelling. All of the scattered on the play set. Shinya's eyes light up at the sight of it.

"You stay here while I look for Takuya alright" she says, he nods and runs off with the other little kids, disappearing over the other groups of kids. Zoe smiles at him and runs off to find Takuya, not having one bit of an idea on where he is.

She feels so alone in this park even though people surrounded her, why? She suddenly finds herself wandering around allowing the wind to lead her around the park, her thoughts wandering to the same person...Takuya. Something about him today didn't fit, his eyes especially, the warm eyes she thought would never change had turned cold and dark. Before she knew it a familiar brown haired boy sat on the grass at the top of the hill. His hair blowing against the wind, not facing me but facing the horizon at the top of the hill. I sit next to him.  
Zoe's P.O.V "Takuya..."

"Go away" he says blankly not looking at me. I stare at him angrily crossing my arms across my chest and getting ready to walk away. But something inside me stops me, I have the unusual sensation to just stay close to him, as if I am the cure to his pain.

"Takuya please...I know about your mom" I says putting a hand on his shoulder. He finally turns to look up at me, relieved to see his eyes the usual hazel eyes.

"Zoe...I don't know what to do...Its all my fault" I felt his pain and wished I could take it all away. I pull him into my arms not wanting to let go, his body stiffens under my embrace but then I slowly feel his arms wrap around me.

"Zoe...you don't know...its all my fault...everything" he whispers slowly feeling my own eyes filling with tears.

"Takuya, now don't bring yourself down, please" I say. He lets me go and walks towards a tree, leaning against it and staring out at the setting sun, watching the sky turn into a mess of pink and orange. I walk closer to him resting my head on his shoulder.

"Zoe, everything is to complicated, my mom's death, Shinya blaming it on me, and my dad gone on business trips leaving Shinya alone to cope with the pain, Tai and me fighting, you and me...well you know...mad, and Sora not being able to help her in her time of need. I can't take it anymore" he says his stress and anger getting ready to burst out of his chest.

I sigh looking at him again.

"Takuya theirs really not one of us in the world that doesn't have something complicated happening, and they never give up Takuya. I'm not gonna let you give up like that, I've missed you Takuya and I won't let the darkness take you away!" I yell out. He turns to look at me.

"How'd you know about the darkness?" he asks. I shake my head, having no idea on how I even knew that.

"I'm trying Zoe but I don't think I can stop it anymore...you saw me in school today, I think I'm gonna have to let it take me so that it won't hurt anyone else" he says closing his eyes as my tears began to flow down my cheeks.

"NO, Takuya! You don't get it! If you leave you'll be hurting people even more, Shinya he needs you, your dad, Tai, Sora, and...me Takuya! You can't leave me!" I say hugging him again. He wraps his arms around me again. Burying his face in my hair as I bury my face in his chest. His soft voice whispering in my ear.

"I'll never leave you Zoe, as long as you never leave me...your my savior" he says smiling at me. I stare into his eyes feeling him lean in closer to me, nothing and no one could interrupt this.

"I'll never leave you Takuya...I promise..." I whisper I lean in closer to him, awaiting for his lips to join mine. The cold I had felt a while ago disappears completely as we get closer, feeling warmth in Takuya's arms.

"Zoe...I l..." he was cut off by the sound of a loud laugh come from behind us. We both turn around as I suddenly gasp at the sight of him. The golden haired boy walks closer to us and smiles.

"Remember me babe"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Dun dun dun! Who is this boy and...Zoe and Takuya! Was that wonderful or what! But then what happened to Tai and Sora, oh no and how will Takuya escape the darkness and we still don't know who the key of light is! Find out next time! Please R&R! Oh and sorry that most of these chapters are short...or do u guys want me to make them longer? Please Review!


	15. Welcome back

Hello kind people! Yea just wanted 2 say that...well anyways I'm glad that you all like how this story is going...so here's chapter 15! 

Disclaimer- Don't own Digimon except people who did not even show up in Digimon...those characters are mine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora's P.O.V.

"Kale?" I ask again, thinking that I'd never have to say that name again. The boy approaches me staring into my eyes like they use too, but somehow they felt so much more cold and lonely since the last time I saw him. Not that he doesn't disserve it the two timing jerk.

"Yes, Sora I've missed you so much" and before I can stop him he grabs me into a hug, I stiffen under his grasp, the feeling was nothing that I had felt with Tai. Wait a minute Tai...what does he have to say about this! I quickly push Kale away from me looking down at my tennis shoes rather than at Tai or Kale.

"Sora? What's wrong...I came back for you" he says taking my hands. Tai glares at him and pushes him aside.

"She doesn't love you, after what you did to her" he says angrily. The tension between the two filled the air around them.

"What are you? Sora's body guard?" he says pushing Tai back against the fence.

"No, I just know the difference between an ass whole and a friend" he says pushing Kale to the ground. I quickly block Kale away from Tai's reach.

"Tai no! Please I don't want anyone hurt here" I say feeling guilty already. He nods and turns away from Kale, his hatred still bubbling inside of him. Kale gets up and brushes off the dirt from his black jeans and his unbuttoned green shirt and his normal white t-shirt he wore under it.

"See Tai...or Kai whatever your name is Sora loves me" he says putting an arm around me. I push him away in disgust.

"Dream on...if you really did come back for me, then all you did was waste your time" I say turning away and grabbing Tai's arm.

"You'll regret this Sora! I still love you and you still love me! I'll get you back Sora! I'll get you back" I lead Tai away from the park tears starting to form in my eyes again.

Zoe's P.O.V.

"Hey babe remember me?" the words shiver down my spine as I look at the golden brown curly haired boy.

"Eric" I say angrily. He laughs and pulls me away from Takuya, who surprisingly just stands their not doing anything.

"Ah...Zoe you have no idea how much I've missed your voice" he says pulling me in for a kiss. I slap him in the face and back a way to Takuya's side again. Eric looks at me and then his eyes move to Takuya, anger banging in his chest.

"So...I see your living well now a days aren't ya" he says looking at Takuya. Takuya ignores his gaze stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Eric leave!" I yell at him. He walks over to Takuya and gives him an ugly smirk.

"Steal her now and you'll regret it forever" he says. Takuya grits his teeth and I watch him closely as he tries to make up his mind. I suddenly his lips move and mumble something, I couldn't understand him.

"What'd you say again Tak?" he says patting Takuya on the arm. He rolls his eyes and mumbles the same words again, I still don't understand.

"Sorry I don't think all of us heard you" he says putting his hand behind his ear.

"KEEP HER" Takuya yells out. I stare at him startled as Eric bursts out laughing falling to the ground on his knees and clutching his stomach.

"Your...too...easy..." Eric pants looking back at Takuya's cold dark eyes. I look at him feeling my heart drop. Takuya nods and turns to look at me again.

"She's not worth it" he says staring right into my emerald green eyes as I stare into his cold dark ones. My mouth goes dry and I feel all my spirits die as he walks away and I am left alone once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arg! Yes people I promise everything will work out in the end...or will then? Dun dun dun that is the real question! But anyways I no this chapter was short sorry. What exactly are Kale's plans to get Sora back and what the hell was with Takuya! But why are Kale and Eric back anyway? Look out for chapter 16!


	16. Key of Light

Hi again everyone! Here's chapter 16...wow...16 I wonder how many chapters this story will take? Ah well till then here is the rest! 

Disclaimer- Don't own Digimon if I did Tai and Sora would be married right now and Zoe and Takuya would live happily ever after ...hahahahahahahahahahahaha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora grabs Tai's arm and leads him away from the park. Her heart pounding against her chest getting ready to burst out.

_"Why'd he come and ruin everything..."_ she whispers to herself. Tai wiggles his arm away from her, staring out at the sunset.

"Tai...are you okay?" she brings herself to ask, he shakes his head in response.

"Tai...please talk to me..." her voice shakes as she speaks. Her soft voice drifts into his ear.

"Sora...why? Did you call him here?" he asks. She stares at him startled.

"What makes you think I want him here Tai!" She says angrily. He shrugs and doesn't face her.

"I don't know...you never really were over him...and well..." he says his voice sounding hurt.

"What?" she asks more patiently.

"Well, I kind of always thought...that you were only with me, to get him jealous" Tai says hiding his pained expression. The setting sun stands between them in the distance as it slowly disappears taking the beautiful mess of pink and orange away from the sky and replacing it with dark...nothing but dark. A light breeze hits the two as they ignore the shivers that go down their backs.

Sora's eyes move around the silent but stirring streets and the park behind them. It all seemed like so long ago, when she had run out of her apartment, when Kale had shown up right when she and Tai were about to...But they didn't. Was this how her and Tai's friendship was always gonna be? Both always fighting over pointless things, then making up for them and then fight again? If so this is not the kind of friendship she wanted, it wasn't the kind of friendship she wanted to be a part of, its not the kind of relationship she wants with Tai.

Everything seems to be getting more and more complicated, and its hard to know what exactly is the cause of it all. Things seem to go from bad to worst, and right now she didn't know which one she's on...bad, worst, or dreadful. For the longest time she's remembered that she's wanted nothing more than to be with Tai, but her mind has been questioning her a lot lately. Was it the arrival of Kale? Or was it that maybe she and Tai were just never meant to be?

The breeze hits Zoe's face as she makes her way home, the street lights illuminating her way home. The dark of the outside world surrounding her. Questions whizzed past her in her mind, constantly begging her for answers she knows she doesn't have.

_**"Why'd Takuya say that?"**_

_**"Can I still save him from the darkness?"**_

_**"Are my grandparents okay?"**_

_**"What about my parents?**_

_**"What about Tai?"**_

_**"What about Sora?"**_

_**"What about Shinya?"**_

_**"What about Takuya?"**_

_**"What about me..." **_The last question seems to pound hard on her head, causing her to quickly grab on to one of the street light's poles, her head spinning from all the questions. The world seems to be looking down on her as she sits her self down at a close bench, hugging herself against the wind. She can hear her own unsteady breathing, as her hair flies behind her. The dark night seems to be closing in on her, leaving her in a tight little box, filled with nothing but darkness.

"Is this what Takuya feels?" she asks herself as the world closes in even more on her, her breathing becomes more heavier as her view of the houses across the street and the scattered stars in the night sky begin to blur. Until nothing is in front of her, only her sitting on the bench in a pitch black room.

"No..." she whispers to herself, her voice raspy. Chills go down her spine as her eyes wander around the dark room.

_"Zoe..." _the voice echoes around the dark walls. My heart begins pounding, I can hear its steady beat against my chest. Thump, thump, thump.

_"Zoe"_ the voice says again, so familiar yet so undistinguishable, so warm and welcoming, causing my heart to skip a beat again. Thump, thump but I still hear the beat of my own heart. But suddenly Zoe's mind wanders from her heart beat and into the memory of he being five years old again. Watching herself run across her mind away from the darkness as it swallows everyone she loves.

_"Zoe...follow me into the light..."_ the voice calls to her, she erases the image of her running and turn around to face a sparkling white orb made of light. Understanding she must follow it she speeds after it her arm stretched out in front of her as she slowly feels her fingers wrap around the small orb until finally she grabs it.

The light shines brightly through the small gaps between her fingers as she clutches the orb tightly in her fist.

_"Let me shine just for you..."_ the orb says without thinking Zoe let's go of the orb as it floats to the top of her head and suddenly the once dark room she was in, explodes with light from the small orb. Zoe smiles at the sight of the light filled room and relaxes. The orb of light then falls back down into Zoe's palm.

_"Zoe...daughter of the light...heir of the wind...let the light guide your way into the heart of the darkness. Protect your loved one's protect yourself and protect the key of darkness...Zoe you are the key of light". _ A white golden key appears in front of Zoe sparkling brilliantly in the room.

_"Allow the light to show you the way into victory, allow the light to shine its self in your eyes, allow the light to save you_" Zoe takes the key in front of her immediately feeling safe.

_"Begin your destiny as the key of light...and be prepared"_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sooooo turns out Zoe's the key of light...but wait what does she have to be prepared for? And is this the end of Sora and Tai's friendship...even relationship? Oh no soooooo dramatic! Hahahaha anyways thank you all for being such a great audience! Yes yes b on the look out for the next chappy!


	17. Goodbye to Hope

Hello! Yes well hello everyone here is chapter 17 

Disclaimer- don't own Digimon...yadda, yadda, yadda,

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai's P.O.V

I punch my locker door at the sight of Sora as she walks past me. What the hell is with her? Ever since Kale's come back she's been so distant! Was it that I was right? Was I right when I said that she never really was over him? It would explain a lot really. I turn shut my locker door, causing the crashing sound to fill the chatty hallways. Every eye in the hallway turns to look at me, and I know it but ignore them all.

My mind only on one person right now...Sora. She's had me like this for so long. Chasing her making sure she's okay, even thought I'm supposed to hate her right now...I can't. Suddenly I found myself bumping into someone's hard head. I fall backwards, the back of my head banging against the wall. Little blinking lights flash in front of my eyes.

"Oh Tai! I'm sorry I'm so sorry" the girl says. I shake my head, bad idea, my head instantly begins throbbing with pain. I fall on the floor rubbing the sides of my head.

"Tai? Are you okay?" the girl asks again, sitting next to me. I turn to look at her, only to find myself staring into her deep gray eyes. The lights in front of my eyes begin to fade away, but the pain continues, I chose to ignore it and am finally able to distinguish the girl.

"Madison?" I ask eying the familiar black haired girl. She smiles at me holding her books tightly against her chest.

"I...I didn't think you'd remember me" she says happily. I stumble a little and get up. She follows my pursuit

"Well...Do you want me to take you to the nurse's office? You look a little shaken" Madison says worried. I grin at her shaking my head again, doubling the headache.

"No, It's okay...hey uh I'll walk you to class...its the least I could do for bumping into you" I say politely. She nods and follows me into the deep and empty hallways.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Takuya?" came a soft voice from behind the bedroom door. Takuya sat on his bed, his soft brown hair flying at wild angles at the top of his head. His eyes staring down at the white rug at the side of his bed. Shinya slowly walks into the room jumping over dirty laundry and his school books.

"Takuya...What happened to the nice girl from yesterday?" he asks innocently. Takuya can't help but smile picking Shinya up from the floor and sitting him down on his lap.

"Did you like her squirt?" he asks rustling Shinya's hair.

"Yeah" he responds and throws Takuya his pillow at his face. He laughs and chases Shinya around in the room tripping over his own school books. Shinya runs over to him and places his right foot on his back.

"Hahahahaha" he yells. Takuya rolls his eyes and pushes his foot off of him.

"Your dead!" Takuya yells after Shinya as he runs out of the room laughing. Takuya gets up and runs after him towards the kitchen. The phone rings startling the two brother. Shinya runs over to the phone grabbing it from the kitchen table.

"Hello? Kanbara home Shinya speaking" Takuya laughs at his way of answering the phone, his laugh immediately disappears when Shinya begins jumping up and down with joy.

"Daddy! How are you? How ya been? Me and Takuya have been great! Guess what? I met this really pretty girl yesterday and...oh...okay then" Shinya's excitement disappears at the beginning of his last three words. He walks over to Takuya and hands him the phone. Takuya unlike Shinya was use to his dad's disappointing meetings and calls...but they were still hard to understand even though he said he understood them. Takuya never really got why his dad always broke his promises only to sell some stupid package to some person he doesn't even know.

"Hello?" Takuya says reluctantly at the phone.

"Takuya? Takuya thank god...I have a slight problem..."

"Lemme guess dad...your boss wants you to stay in New York for another week? Another month? Another year? Go ahead stay I don't give a shit me and Shinya are better off without you!"

"No, Takuya!" to late Takuya slams the phone down on to its receiver, his breathing becoming fast. Shinya runs towards Takuya's side.

"Takuya...Dad's not coming back tomorrow...is he?" he asks through tears.

"No...he's not Shinya..." the wind at the side of the kitchen blows in circling itself around the two hugging brothers. Shinya clutching Takuya tightly as Takuya's own hopes begin to slowly drift away...along with the wind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Gasp- Has Takuya really lost all hope? And what up with Madison and Tai? Find out next time!


	18. Love?

Disclaimer- Don't own Digimon except for the people that never showed up in Digimon!

Tai and Madison run around in the park . Their laughter being heard around their empty surroundings.

"I can't believe you said that to Mr. Rift!" Tai burst out laughing. Madison joins in.

"I can't believe it either" she says wiping away a tear from the corner of her eye. They walk down the grassy hill. Her eyes reflecting beautifully against the setting sun.

"_If I can't have Sora...maybe I can have the girl that reminds me of Sora._.."Tai thinks looking at Madison.

She turns to look at him, her eyes connecting to his as they both stop. He puts his arms around her waist and she wraps her own arms around his neck.

"I love you Tai..." the words should have sounded like music to his ears...but they didn't. But he still couldn't hold himself back from connecting his lips to hers. The kiss was passionate...but Tai felt no spark, and yet he didn't stop.

Sora's P.O.V

I walk home a lone again, well almost alone Kale's footsteps are heard closely behind me.

"Kale give it up already! I told you I'm not coming back to you so leave me alone!" I yell at him. He grins at me.

"Tell me Sora, but are you sure the one you love loves you back?" he says taking my hand. I really never thought of that...what if Tai didn't love me back? The feeling I would have would haunt me for the rest of my life. Without even realizing it, Kale was leading me through the park.

"Hey! What the hell do you think your doing!" I yell taking back my hand.

"Shortcut...now follow me" he says eagerly. Something in his voice told me that something was wrong...I know I shouldn't follow, but curiosity got a hold of me and I followed him deeper into the park, only to find a tall grassy hill in front of us. This is mine and Tai's favorite spot...it was the spot where we fist met and I pushed Tai into my birthday cake. The memory brings a smile on my face.

Kale grabs my hand and takes leads me down hill, suddenly I notice two dark figures huddled together at the bottom of the hill. Kale runs down the hill with me and then I suddenly found my eyes popping out of my head.

There kissing with an unfamiliar face, stood none other than Tai Kamiya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes I'm sorry for the short chapter...but here it is! TAI KISSED MADISON! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...sry anyways what will Sora do now?


	19. A promise

Please everyone please be kind and review!

**Author's note: If you are all finding this to be getting a little boring I'm really sorry. I've been having writer's block. But I'm trying my best to make this story great so please keep reading!**

Disclaimer- yeah don't own Digimon and u know the rest I hope.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"Zoe...sweet heart...something's come up and me and your father are gonna have to stay a little longer"**_ her mother says through the phone. Zoe tried to hold back the disappointment in her voice as she speaks into the phone.

"It's okay mom...I'll just...wait..."

_**"I really am sorry honey...I miss you so much...but we'll be home before you know it"**_

"I hope so mom...listen I have to go...homework you know" she says her voice shaky, giving an excuse to hang up run into her room.

_**"Alright Izumi...never forget we love you okay?"**_

"Yes mom...bye" Zoe quickly hangs up the phone. Tears of disappointment running down her cheeks and onto the phone. She sat her self down on the couch, feeling more lonely than ever.

"Takuya..." she found her self whispering. Missing him, but it seems that every time she got closer to him...he'd always become more distant...was it the darkness again? She gets up grabbing her jacket and walking out the door. Admiring the happy children and the happy couples walking by.

"Why did all of this seem so wrong?" she asks herself as she sits down on the park bench, listening to the faint laughing of children and the gentle wind calling to her.

_**"Never give up hope Zoe...even when all things seem bad...never give up...Believe in the light and it'll help...believe in the wind and it'll carry you through your toughest times...believe in me and I'll love you forever..."**_ A faint voice in her head went through her mind.

"But how...who are you?" she whispers to herself.

_**"I'm the lost hope of the key of darkness...go to him...go to me...go to Takuya..."**_ Immediately Zoe runs towards Takuya's house, her heart pounding.

"Takuya's lost all hope?...But then that means that he's vulnerable...but wait hang on? Did I just talk to his hopes? Damn I'm going crazy" Zoe mumbles to herself and knocks on the familiar wooden door of Takuya's house.

"Whatever it is were not buying!" came the familiar voice of Takuya. Zoe couldn't help but smile at his words.

"Takuya! Open the door its me Zoe!" she yells hammering the door. Takuya appears at the door.

"Sheesh Zoe could you knock any louder?" he asks rubbing his head. Zoe smiles at him.

"Maybe...Takuya we have to talk" she says. Takuya nods and lets her in. He sits himself across from her on the couch.

"Takuya...how are you doing...with...the darkness..." she asks reluctantly. He turns away from her.

"I can't fight it anymore...Zoe...I fight it every day...and I'm losing every time...I just can't...Shinya I can't leave him...especially now but...I think I'm gonna have too..."

"No...Takuya no you can't leave him...and you won't be. I'll help you we'll fight it together we have to! Don't give up hope so quickly!" She yells frantically getting up.

"Zoe...I can't..."

"Takuya! Listen to yourself! Your not a quitter and you know it! Don't let this take over your life please I care for you to much to let you go!" she blurts out. Zoe gasps at what she's just said and quickly turns away her cheeks turning a ferocious red. He gently turns her around to face him.

"I care to much for you to get involved" he says slipping his hands into hers.

"Oh...Takuya...you don't get it...I'm the key of light...I can help you! I've been here for you always! I've been here for you since day one, I'll be here for you tomorrow or any other day, and I'm here for you now...what don't you get about that?" she ask frantically letting go of his hands and hugging herself.

"Me too Zoe...but its stronger than both of us and neither of us can fight it! Please just let me go and take care of Shinya 'till my dad gets back" he says

"No! Takuya"

"Promise me!"

"No!"

"Please Zoe!" he says staring into her emerald eyes. She nods Takuya smiles and kisses her lightly on the cheek.

"Thanks Z...I'm sorry"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm really sorry but another short chapter...I just didn't really wanna type anymore...cuz I'm pretty tired 2day. But I think I'm close to figuring out how this story is gonna end...and yes the end is near! I'm sorry but please review...I've also realized that I put more Taiora than Takumi...don't worry I'll even it all out! One more thing...READ AND REVIEW...please


	20. Have I lost you?

Hi...people! I am so exited to finish this story! I bet you guys can't guess where this story is heading...oh and the ending is gonna be a lot sadder than I planned...I may change it but here is chapter 20 in the meantime! 

Disclaimer- Do not own Digimon at all!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora's P.O.V

The same feeling I thought I would never feel again, filled my body as I saw Tai lock lips with that little she witch. My heart fealing like it had been stomped on and crumbled into a thousand little pieces. I felt played...like I wasn't important to anyone, and I probably wasn't.

"TAICHI KAMIYA" I yelled across the hill, startling the girl and Tai even more for using his full name. Something I never do.

"Sora...Oh my gosh you are like soooooo...interrupting my make- out session with Tai!" Madison says placing her hands on her hips. I narrow my eyes at her, wanting nothing more than to claw her eyes out.

"Oh don't worry this won't take long!" I reassure her, grabbing Tai and leading him away from Kale and Madison.

"What do you think your doing Kamiya!" I yell at him. He guiltily turns away from me, stuffing his hands in his back pockets.

"Answer me Tai" I say frustrated.

"I don't know!" he says annoyed. He leans against a tree staring up at the sky wishing he were someone else.

"How can you not know why your making out with someone! I mean I thought you liked m...Mimi" I say thinking quickly of my pink strawberry haired friend. He raises and eyebrow at me.

"Mimi? Your kidding right? But Sora! I don't get why this is even bothering you! I thought we were just friends!" Tai yells. I look down at my shoes, suddenly realizing that he's right.

"I...I know...Its just...that I'm worried" I say.

_"Yeah worried that you'll fall in love with someone that's not me!"_ I think not daring to let the words go anywhere else than my thoughts.

"About what?" he asks taking a step towards me.

"Well...Tai...just...I don't want you to get hurt" I say truly meaning it. He smiles and embraces me in a warm hug.

"As long as your by my side I can never get hurt...thanks Sor" he says kissing me lightly on the forehead and running back towards Madison. Even thought I know that for now I have currently lost him...I guess he'll always be my incredibly good looking, stupid, friend.

Well just to let you all know...I have a very, very, very good reason for putting Tai with Madison. Don't worry Tai and Sora will soon be back together..oooooo the end is getting near! I'm so exited!


	21. Another chance from me to you

Hello again to everyone! I am HYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

...Thought you should all know where here's chapter 21!

Disclaimer- Don't own Digimon except for this story plot!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The air thickens at the hallways of Odaiba High. With the school dance coming up its nothing but heart breaks, love, and random girl boy action. And by girl boy action, I refer to couples making out in the hallways, library, lunch courtyard, and out side on the fields.

With almost every girl and boy taken, the clock begins to tick for Takuya Kanbara. Who sits at his desk randomly glancing at his watch.

"Two fifty eight...C'mon hurry up" he whispers to himself. Twiddling his pencil back and forth on his desk. His plan was to corner Zoe after school and ask her to tomorrows dance. And maybe if he was pathetic enough she would say yes.

But to his luck, time seemed to be going by much more slower than usual. It was mocking him, making him wait and go crazy by every second that went by. He eagerly watches the small red hand make its way around his circular watch. Slowly taking its time.

"C'mon...C'mon..." he says completely forgetting about his duty's in class, which currently includes finishing the reading assignment before class ended. His eyes light up when the clocks hand suddenly moves closer to the twelve.

"Two fifty nine!" he whispers to himself again, becoming even more anxious to his own plan. What if she said no? Or what if she already had someone to go with? No...think positive. He told himself as his eyes remained glued to his watch.

He began drumming his fingers on his desk hopping to let time pass by, bad idea. With every drum of his fingers, he felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest. What was with this girl that made him feel this way!

"Mr. Kanbara? Please answer the question to number five please" his teacher's voice pulls him away from his watch. Takuya stares down at his blank piece of paper with no answers on it whatsoever.

"Eh...umm...well...the answer...to that um...certain number...to you know...the homework...is...well..." he stammers sparing himself some time, awaiting for the bell to ring saving his butt from answering the question and determining his faith with Zoe.

"You see...the answer would...have to be...obviously in the book...so when I looked...the answer was...I bet...you can guess what the answer is Ms. Takisha (A/N I made that name up...they don't seem to have any other teachers other than Mr. Fujiyama...so I made one!)

"Yes Takuya...I know the answer but I want to hear it from you" she says firmly.

"Right...well the answer is...1967" he says thinking of a random date. Ms. Takisha chuckles and looks down at her answer sheet.

"Once again Takuya...you've come up with a ridiculous...oh...wait...that's...correct" she says startled. Takuya smiles, this has to be a good luck sign. The annoying familiar sound of the bell, rings through the school. Soon followed by the screams of joy from the students. Takuya grabs his bag and stuffs his books along with them, rushing out of the classroom and out of the school.

He arrives at the front of the school, looking over the sea of students for a familiar blonde haired girl. But instead he finds a familiar and annoying girl next to him.

"Hey Taki...whatcha doing?" she asks peering over his shoulder.

"Nothing, go away Alison" he says annoyed. She smiles and looks over at Zoe who had begun walking towards them, Takuya had yet to notice her. Alison saw this as an advantage. She smiles evilly and turns back to Takuya.

"Hey Taki...I'm so scared and lonely walk me home?"

"No, and quit calling me Taki you know I don't like it" he says not really paying attention. She smiles.

"So Takuya will you go to the dance with me?" Alison asks loudly making sure Zoe heard. Takuya who was to busy looking for Zoe, was paying no attention to Alison and decided to say yes to anything she wanted so maybe that way she would leave him alone.

"Yes yes Alison now leave" he says annoyed. Zoe stops in her tracks her jaw dropping at the words that had escaped Takuya's mouth.

"Cool then I'll see you at the dance then Taki" she says skipping away. Takuya shrugs her away his eyes falling upon a sad Zoe.

"Zoe their you are! I've been..." but not another word comes out of his mouth as he suddenly sees Zoe sprinting away.

"ZOE" he calls after her chasing her into the school building. She stops at her locker leaning against it, her face hidden by the locker door. Takuya runs to her side listening to her soft sobbing.

"Zoe? Zoe what's wrong...what happened?" he asks putting his hand on her shoulder. She shoves him away.

"Leave me alone Kanbara! I hope you have a good time at the dance with Alison!" she yells running away and disappearing in the empty hallways. Takuya stares after her, startled by her words. He suddenly remembers what had happened. Alison had asked him to the dance and he was saying yes to everything she was saying.

"NO!" he yells slamming his fist on the locker and sliding down on his knees.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora walks alone in the school courtyard, listening to the birds sing and the wind whisper in her ear as she sat at one of the lunch tables.

"I've lost him completely now..." she whispers to herself, trying to block out the image of him and Madison together.

"Oh Tai" she says burying her face in her hands. A soft voice behind her calls out her name.

"Sora..." she turns around expecting Tai, but to her amazement and complete surprise, their stood Kale.

"Kale?...What are you doing here?" she asks.

"I just...Sora...I'm really sorry...I never wanted Tai to hurt you, or anyone by that matter" he says taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah, but you did Kale" she says the same hurt feeling erupting inside her again, she had been played twice, by two boys she thought she loved...love was nothing but a lie.

"I know Sora...and why do you think I'm back here sitting next to you again? Sora I was never ready to let you go. I was just ignorant and stupid to ever let you leave. Sora you've always told me that people deserve another chance, no matter what they've done. Well what about me?" he says staring into her eyes. She turns away from him.

"I don't know Kale" she says. Kale turns her to face him.

"Let me try Sora...Will you go to the dance with me?"

Zoe ran out at the front steps of the school, sitting down and letting her tears fall.

"Stupid Takuya! I knew falling in love was nothing but stupidity" she yells at herself. She buries her head on her knees. Her sobbing slowly heard around the courtyard.

"Falling in love isn't stupidity...its just the people who you fall in love with that you have to be aware of" says a sudden voice next to her. She lifts her head to look into those familiar eyes of Eric's.

"You mean like I should have watched out when I liked you" she says coldly staring into his dark eyes( A/N I kind of forgot what color eyes I made him...can anyone remind me thanx!)

"Zoe...I know I hurt you...and...I'm sorry. Zoe I could never hurt you...even if I wanted to try. You mean to much to me for me to even ruin our relationship.

"We don't have a relationship..." she whispers.

"But...every person in this world deserves a second chance...even a dirty rotten scum bag who doesn't know any better but to chase the girl he loves" The words went inside of Zoe's mind, something about him made her believe him...people do deserve second chances.

"Zoe...let us start over...will you go to the dance with me?"

Sora stares into Kale brilliant green eyes, feeling as if he was a completely different person, she sighs and smiles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoe stares at Eric and remembers the wonderful times she did have with him...maybe she could get them back. She sighs and smiles.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With out either Sora or Zoe noticing they were both agreeing at the same time to a date with two guys that had both betrayed them once before. Both girls saying the same thing at the same time without each other noticing...

"Yes, I'll go to the dance with you"

-Gasp- So Takuya's going with Alison, Tai's going with Madison, Sora's going with Kale, and Zoe's going with Eric? Woah talk about mixed up match ups. Next chapter will be the dance and you'll never guess what'll happen their!


	22. A night at the dance

Hi everyone! Well here's chapter 22! Oh and I'm trying to make my chapters longer if any of you noticed in the last chapter! Please don't forget to review other wise I feel like no one's reading this anymore! But I still keep writing because its fun! 

Disclaimer- I don't own digimon except the story plot the name etc.

Takuya sat in his room, messing up his hair not wanting it too look too fancy. He untucks( A/N sorry I don't know how to spell it!) his fancy long white shirt and slips on his black jeans. He really looks the same as he would dress any other day.

So he adds on a black tie just to make him look a little different. He sighs at his image in the mirror. He would be a lot happier if he was spending this day with Zoe instead of Alison. Suddenly shivers go down his back at the thought of him and Alison that close together.

"This is gonna be one long night"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoe brushes her long blonde hair. Continuously working on the same piece of hair over and over again. She looks at herself through the mirror, her long lavender dress flows down and stops right under her knees, as the dress hugs her figure beautifully. Two straps of the dress hung over her shoulder tracing a v down at her neck. Her hair left out and held back by a black headband while some of her bangs hung loosely over her mascara eyelashes.

Suddenly the thought of her and Eric close together again brings old and cold memories into her mind, memories she wished she had forgotten.

"This is gonna be one long night"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai messes around with his hair, rustling it a bit at the front so it looked perfectly messy but not so messy that it looked nice. He slips on a long blue shirt and black jeans. He stares at himself in the mirror seeing no point in why he should get all dressed up for a dance to be with a girl he wasn't sure he wanted to be with. So he quickly untucks his shirt.

"Tai! Mom says to hurry up!" came the voice of his younger sister.

"This is gonna be one long night"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora sat down at her vanity mirror, shaking her head at her reflection in the mirror. Her silky red dress goes down to her knees as it hugs her upper torso beautifully, showing off her bare back, the back straps of the dress tied back slightly below her neck. Sparkling long silver earrings hung themselves to Sora's ears and her hair partially held back by a sparkling rectangular shaped hair clip. A silver necklace circled her neck ending the chain with a small heart. Sora had never dressed like this before, all she could remember wearing was either the school uniform or her usual baggy jeans and black tank top. She adds on some lip gloss and sighs. What about the fact that she was going with Kale. For some reason she can't help but think that dressing like this has no point to it...she wasn't gonna be with Tai after all.

"This is gonna be a long night"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the four teens get ready for the long awaited night of the dance. They have no idea of what mess they've gotten themselves into by meeting each other that faithful day at the park. Without knowing it tonight the dark dimension will open destroying all courage in the world, all the love, and all the light. Just as prophecy states.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoe slowly walks outside of her house staring out at the beautiful and starry night sky. The wind hitting her face. She felt at ease with the wind now a days. She didn't exactly know why but for some strange reason the wind seems like a long lost friend to her. Zoe quickly shrugs it off and awaits for the arrival of Eric.

She soon sees the two bright headlights of his car coming up on the driveway. He flashes her a smile as soon as he looks at her.

"You look great Zoe" he says getting out of the car and opening her door.

"Thanks...so do you" she smiles looking at his red shirt and beige jeans. They drive off together in the night. Her mind still completely on Takuya and Alison being together for the entire night. The thought brought hatred into her body as she wished she could claw Alison's eyes out the moment she saw Alison even ten inches close to Takuya. But that wasn't the only feeling that kept bothering her, but also a feeling of dread and loss. As if something horrible was supposed to happen tonight and their was no way she could do...anything. It was a horrible feeling she tried to ignore. But as she and Eric walked closer to the gym doors of the dance...the feeling grew stronger.

Takuya and Alison stood near the refreshment table( A/N my school's to evil to have food and drinks at their dances!) Takuya chugging down as much punch he possibly could and staring out at the double doors trying to catch a glimpse of Zoe.

"Um...Takuya if you keep drinking like that your gonna be at the bathroom the whole dance" Alison giggles flipping her long black hair.

"Not that that would be a bad thing" he murmurs to himself, he still can't believe he even had the guts to bring her to the dance!

"Hey Takuya" came a familiar voice from behind him. Takuya turns around to look at his former wild haired friend.

"Uh...hi Tai" he says unsurely. Takuya thought that they were still not on speaking terms. He quickly glances at Tai's date, expecting it to be Sora but to his complete surprise he finds Madison. She looks up at Tai her cold gray eyes seem to suddenly flash darkness, Takuya quickly turns away from her, something inside of him telling her this girl had something planned. Tai noticed the sudden awkwardness with Takuya.

"Uh...Takuya can I talk to you for a sec" Tai says not waiting for him to respond. He grabs Takuya by the arm and pulls him to the side where there are less people.

"What was that?" Tai asks immediately.

"What was what?" Takuya asks confused.

"Why'd you get all freaked out with Madison?" Tai says impatiently.

"I dunno dude she just doesn't...seem right" he says getting ready for one of Tai's angry rampages. But to his surprise he didn't yell.

"I know whatcha mean...she's really possessive and...well she's starting to freak me out"

"So dump her" Takuya suggests.

"I don't wanna hurt her though" Takuya can't help but let out a little laugh.

"Of all the girls you've ever dated Tai you've never cared if you hurt them or not just that you got rid of them" he points out.

"Its just that...ever since Sora told me of how Kale cheated on her...I dunno I don't want to hurt anybody the way he did" Tai shrugs. Takuya nods in agreement.

"Yeah I know...Tai just you know be careful and stuff...just cuz were not friends anymore..."

"Who said we weren't friends?" Tai interrupts.

"Well you weren't talking me for so long I thought we were over!" Takuya yells out angrily. People began listening closely to their conversation.

"Dude! I wasn't talking to you because you weren't talking to me!" Tai yells in protest. People around them began whispering to each other thinking **other** things.

"Soooo...we weren't talking to each other because we both thought that we weren't talking to each other" Takuya says scratching his head.

"Guess so" Tai frowns at their problem.

"Does that mean that the invincible duo's back together?" Takuya asks.

"Always" Tai says smiling and sticking out his hand. Takuya takes it and shakes it. (A/N that part rhymed sorry) Tai and Takuya turn around to find a crowd around them staring at them wide eyed. Tai and Takuya frown at each other then at the crowd. Suddenly their eyes go wide.

"WHAT! NO WAY! WERE JUST FRIENDS NO COME BACK" Tai and Takuya yell at the suspicious crowd. They both sigh as the crowd parted, their eyes suddenly fall on two girls wandering around on the dance floor, one in a beautiful lavender dress and the other in a stunning red dress.

The two boys stare at the two girls, completely taken a back. The girls make their way to them.

"Hey Takuya"

"Hi Tai"

Takuya and Tai both go tongue tied. Suddenly they can't seem to speak so Takuya nudges Tai in the stomach.

"Dai...Hi" he says wincing in pain. Takuya smiles.

"Yup hi" Takuya says.

"Hey...uh where are Madison and Alison?" Zoe asks looking around for them.

"Oh...uh I dunno they went to the bathroom I guess" Tai says shrugging. Takuya looks over at him and rolls his eyes.

"So where are Kale and Eric?" Takuya asks.

"We don't know they said they'd be right back" Sora shrugs. All four of them suddenly frown at the fact that all of their dates were gone at the exact same time.

"Maybe we should go look for them" Tai suggests, they all agree and follow Tai out of the gym and towards the empty school hallways.

"Wow...and I thought school was creepy in the morning" Takuya says looking around at the dark and deserted hallways.

"Yeah I know...what do they make schools this way?" Tai asks. The other shrug when a sudden voice stops all four of them in their tracks.

_**"Follow me into the dark..."**_ the voice called. Takuya frowns and turns to look at a door next to them. The darkness is coming...

_"Lead yourself into your destinies...key of light, protector of love, warrior of courage, and key of darkness..."_

Zoe and Takuya quickly glance at each other at the voice.

_**"Enter the dark dimension...as prophecy states..." **_the voice begins laughing evilly and suddenly all four of them get violently pushed into the room next to them.

"What the hell!" Tai yells out as Sora flicks on the lights of the small dusty and cramped room. They look around them at the many buckets and mops...the janitor's closet. Zoe runs over to the door continuously turning the door knob.

"Its locked!" she exclaims punching the door. Suddenly a dark hole appears on the wall sucking everything in the janitors closet. Tai, Takuya, Sora and Zoe grab on to the something heavy going against the large hole sucking in everything like a vacuum. Their hands begin slipping as the hole begins getting smaller.

"C'mon you guys hang on!" Takuya yells over the roar of the wind. But just as he says it all four of them slip and get violently pulled into the hole their screams heard around only in the janitor's closet.

**_"Just as prophecy states"_**

Dun dun dun! Hahahahahahahah! How'd you all like this chapter? I just realized that I made Alison and Madison rhyme! Oh and the whole Tai and Takuya being friends again...yeah I added that in to this chapter because I realized that I never made them make up! So yeah what did you all think of the way I made them say sorry to each other! Lol well I hope this chapter was long enouch and look out for chapter 23 where things get worse...much...much...worse.


	23. The battle begins

Hello everyone! I hope your all getting into the story! Grrrreeeeeaaatttt...school's starting soon and well I really don't wanna start high school! Ah well here's chapter 23! Enjoy! 

Disclaimer- You know it I know it...but I do not own Digimon just the story plot, I own Madison, Kale, Eric, Alison..oh and...(Tai slaps author on head for babbling)

Tai- Yea so I shut her up for all of you! ( winks and girls in background faint)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai slowly opens his eyes, his head spinning as he sits up.

"Ow...what happened?" he asks rubbing the back of his head. He quickly gets up and leans against the cold metal bars. Wait...bars? Tai swiftly pushes himself away from the bars and looks around where he is. Tai stood in the middle of a small cage, the bars preventing him from escaping and reaching his other friends, who were in the same problem except in different cages.

"Hey! Let us out!" Tai can hear Takuya yell angrily next to him.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for the chance to have you all trapped and out of my way!" the man says at a distance. His face is not visible in the dim lighting of the room.

"What do you mean?" Zoe yells out. Even though none of them could actually see the man, they all knew he was smirking at them.

"Tonight is my night" he says simply.

"This guys a freak" Takuya blurts out.

"I'm reporting you for kidnapping us you sicko!" Sora yells at the man. Despite their current situation Tai can't help but smile.

"You make me laugh girl...but by the end of tonight...I will be the only one laughing" he leaves the pitch dark room leaving the four teens in a state of shock over his words.

"What the hell was that about!" Tai blurts out. The others just shrug, equally confused.

"He's...going to...open the...gate" a soft weak voice is heard in the distance. All four of them turn their heads to look at another cage holding in a woman. Her beautiful long white dress leads up to two wings at her back giving her body a beautiful white glow as her long wavy brown hair flies behind her.

"What gate?" Tai asks

"The gate of darkness...it was sealed ten years ago by the goddess of light...the only possible way the gate will ever open is as if he has the key of dark light" she says.

All the teens look at her even more confused than before. She sighs and rests her head on the cold metal bars of her cage.

"Ten years ago...the god of darkness and the goddess of light had a great battle, the light wanted earth to be safe and with hope while darkness wanted nothing more than destruction and lost faith. The king of the knights was battling in the great war, his knights against the powerful dark knights. Only one warrior of the king's was said to have lived through out the whole battle thanks to his mighty sword. Amore was the name of the sword, but as sudden as this happened the goddess of light shot an illuminating arrow at the darkness, causing the god to scream out in pain and a gate appear around him. He quickly disappeared from sight as the gate pushed him back from earth. The goddess of light locked away the darkness with her own set of magic...and tonight Deter( A/N don't know if that's a real name...so I just made it up!) wishes to open the gate...but this time he wants darkness to win." she finishes staring at the sudden wide eyed teens.

"Well then what do we have to do with any of this?" Sora asks.

"As prophecy states my dear..." a sudden voice makes all heads turn to the man who had trapped them all here, Deter.

"My dear Serena you weren't about to tell them my whole plan were you?" he asks looking at the woman in the cage. She turns away from him her dark blue eyes fixing themselves on Takuya. She shakes her head at him.

"Dear key of darkness...may luck be with you..." she thinks.

"Read it yourself..." Deter says throwing Sora a dark blue journal. Sora reluctantly grabs it and reads it.

"The moon's of the worlds align and the two warriors rise again as the light frees the darkness and darkness destroys the light. The key of dark light will open the gate destroying all courage and love as the world is set into darkness under the control of the son of darkness and heir of fire...enemy of the wind and destroyer of the light" Sora reads.

"I still don't get it" Tai and Takuya say at the same time.

"Doesn't surprise me" Deter murmurs rolling his eyes.

"Tai and Sora...you are the two warriors and...Zoe and Takuya are..."

"The key of darkness and light" Zoe and Takuya whisper at the same time. Serena nods as Deter laughs evilly.

"Which means...its time for the battle of your lives"

"I'll never fight Zoe your crazier than I thought!" Takuya yells out.

"Hah...just wait...the darkness will overwhelm you" he says taking out a gun from behind him.

"TAKUYA" Zoe screams as the blast hits Takuya in the arm.

"Don't worry...I won't kill the prime ingredient to my evil plan...just make sure the darkness does its job" Deter smiles as Takuya falls on the ground screaming in pain.

"You bastard I swear I'll kill you!" Tai yells from behind his bars.

"That is if your so called Takuya doesn't kill you first warrior of courage" Tai suddenly realizes that he, Sora, and Zoe were supposed to die in this battle! Takuya gets up from the ground his eyes a piercing red as he smirks evilly at Zoe.

"...I am the murderer of light...enemy of the wind...and son of the darkness" he smiles at his honor. Zoe shakes her head at him.

"No! Takuya! Please your not any of that your just Takuya!" Zoe yells out

"He's gone completely...lost in the darkness...fight him girl" Deter says grabbing her and violently pulling her out of her cage and letting her fall on her knees. She suddenly realizes that she was no longer wearing her dress but instead a normal pair of jeans and a lavender tank top with a white sweatshirt. Takuya now wore dark armor his eyes staring at her coldly as he lunges a fist at her.

She quickly dodges it backing away against a wall.

"Takuya! Fight it you've been fighting it the whole time! Fight it now!" Zoe pleads, but out of nowhere Takuya conjures up a long black sword aiming it at Zoe's neck. He pushes his body towards her getting ready to strike. Zoe can't find herself to move, images began blurring into her mind.

_"But...why?" the girl asks staring at their beautiful roses._

_"For and everlasting..." one of the boys begin._

_"Friendship" the other ends. The two girls smile at each other._

_"Thank you" one of the girls says giving one of the boys a peck on the cheek. Suddenly the kids surroundings darkened and only she__ and the boy she was about to kiss stood in darkness._

_"Zoe...never leave...fight it" the boy says smiling._

_"Fight what?" Zoe asks innocently_

_"The darkness...Zoe you are my angel..." he whispers in her ear._

_"Takuya? You've been the little boy in my dream all along?"_

_"And you've been the girl in mine...Zoe...save me...be my guardian angel.._."

Zoe opens her eyes back to reality, and that was Takuya charging at her with her sword.

"Light purify!" Zoe suddenly exclaims, a bright light shot out of nowhere straight at ZOe spreading itself on Zoe's body, she no longer had her regular clothes but she now wore white armor and a long white sword was placed in her hand.

"I am the protector of the light...enemy of the fire...and daughter of the light. And I am here to save you...and my world"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ooooooo and now the battle begins! What's gonna happen next? Why am I asking you guys? Your the one's reading the story! Ahhhhhhh...(Tai smacks head again)

Tai- Yea...well that's twice I've hit her on the head someone else do it now

Takuya- I'll do it...I'm bored anyway (Begins slamming author on head repeatedly)

Zoe- Um...what's going on?

Sora- Takuya's hitting the author and Tai's yelling at him for some reason.

Zoe and Sora- Boys...anyways look out for chapter 24..we out!

Author in background- HELP ME!


	24. Wars between Light and Dark

Hi everyone! Yea sorry I haven't updated in like a week...sorry! But here's chapter 24 and I think you should all know that I have finally come up with an ending for this fic...and well Sora and Tai may become a couple in this fic...or my ending may not let them...muahahaha (Tai smacks on head) 

Tai- TAKUYA YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA...WAIT I'M NOT GONNA END UP WITH SORA

Takuya- Hahahaha at least I'll end up with Zoe( sticks tongue out at Tai)

Sora- Hey! Don't I get a say in this?

Zoe- Yea! What if I don't wanna be with Takuya

Sora, Tai, and Takuya- Gasp

Author- she didn't mean that she's just crazy right now

Zoe- sigh its true...Takuya I do wanna be with you

Takuya- Yay! But ahem...the author's getting frustrated with us talking so...she'd like me to say that she does not own Digimon or any of its character.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoe stares into Takuya's piercing red eyes, feeling total regret for doing this, she quickly grabs her white sword and lunges it towards Takuya. He quickly backs away and raises his own dark sword at Zoe's head.

She lets out a shriek and grabs the nearest large object shielding Takuya's sword from piercing through her scalp. He grunts as his sword makes contact with the hard object. He falls back on the floor, little lights dancing in front of his eyes as the crackle of Deter laughing explodes in his ears.

"Takuya! Please I don't wanna hurt you!" Zoe yells at him. He quickly gets up throwing his sword down on the ground.

"I don't care about what you want!" he yells back grabbing her by the neck and pushing her back against the wall, her hands becomes numb and her grip on her sword begins to loosen. The gleaming white sword falls to the ground with a loud clatter.

"ZOE" Sora and Tai yell from their cages. Tai kicks the bars of the cage and falls to the ground.

"No! I have to do something...but I can't...this...Its to much..." he whispers to himself resting his head on his hands. Sora next to him rests her head on the cold bars.

"I have to help them...their has to be something we can do...but their isn't" she slowly closes her eyes trying to drown out the yelling coming from Takuya and Zoe. Tai runs over to the edge of his cage, the bars of his cage separating him from Sora.

"Sora...we have to do something!" Tai says frantically to a dismayed Sora.

"But what Tai! Were both in different cages while our best friends fight each other and die right in front of us!" she yells her heart racing at the thought of Zoe and Takuya both slowly falling to the ground and dying.

"No, Sora...don't give up hope...theirs always something we can do" he says

"Tai...no I'm afraid we've lost" she says tears slowly streaming down her cheeks.

"Listen to me Sora...I won't let Takuya or Zoe fight like this...I won't let them down...but the question is will you?" Sora turns to look at his gleaming brown eyes, and suddenly she felt her heart begin to glow as he looks into his eyes.

"I won't let them down" she whispers and suddenly a bright red light immerged from Sora's heart and a bright orange light erupted from Tai's own heart. They both stare at each other in alarm, but in the background Serena watches the whole thing and smiles.

"The real battle has yet to come..."

The doors of Sora and Tai's cages burst open as suddenly Tai finds himself holding a long white sword with a white handle and his body covered in white and orange armor. He looks over at Sora who now wears a red and gold staff an orb with wings at the end of it as her own appearance has changed, instead of her red silk dress, she had on a a short red top and a long red skirt as her golden wings stretched out behind her.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED" they both yell out but before they could get an answer, Takuya lunged himself at Tai who quickly blocked his dark sword with his own orange and white shield, and without him noticing an orange sun embroidened itself on the shield, and a red heart stood in the middle of Sora's large orb at the end of her staff.

Sora flyes over to Zoe's side stumbling a bit on her landing.

"Zoe! What just happened?" she asks desperately looking for answers

"I don't know...but we have to try and get the darkness out of Takuya before its to late!" Zoe yells out as Takuya makes his way towards Sora. Acting quickly Sora wields her staf in circles.

"Hurricane wind" she yells out and instantly her staff let out a spiral of wind hitting Takuya square in the chest as he falls back. Tai runs over to the girls sides.

"Sora you gotta teach me how to do that" he says watching in amazement.

"Umm...only if I can figure out how I did it first" she says. Zoe looks back at Takuya and he was gone.

"Crap! Guys he's gone!" Zoe yells pointing at the spot where Takuya had fallen. All three of them form a circle their back facing each other as they search around for Takuya. Their breathing beeing the only thing heard as they try to keep an eye out for Takuya.

"Guys...he's..." But Tai was interrupted by a kick at the stomach and he falls backwards against the wall unconscious.

"TAI" Zoe and Sora yell, Sora was about to fly towards him when suddenly Takuya pulls her backwards slamming her down on the hard floor back first.

"SORA" She yells. Zoe quickly turns around to find Takuya's red eyes staring at her again.

"Me..." she whispers as she watches Takuya raise his sword over his head getting ready to strike.

"TAKUYA NO" Zoe yells as he swings the sword towards her...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG nooooooooooooooo! Is Takuya gonna kill Zoe? And what did happen to Tai and Sora why did they suddenly get all that armor and stuff? Oh no what'll happen next? Hahaha to find that out you'll have to check out my next chappy!

Tai- Boo yea! I am sooo tight in this chapter I got armor!

Sora- So...I can fly in this chapter! Whooooooooooo

Zoe- Yea well...wait I'm close to dying in this chapter!

Takuya- Why'd you have to make me evil! I don't wanna kill Zoe

Author- I'm sorry but...hahahahahaha

Takuya and Zoe- YOU ARE DEAD( strangle author)

Tai and Sora- Well we hopped you enjoyed this chapter and read chapter 25 or we will hunt you down! Hahaha just kidding


	25. The power of reality

Hi everyone! Well just to let you know...after this fanfic I'll be starting probably a million new ones. If you all wanna know what I'm planning on writing after this check out my profile and tell me which story your most interested in reading so I'll start it sooner...ok? Well on with the story...oh and I suggest that you listen to some sort of depressing music while readint this chapter...preferebly In the End by Linkin Park...well yea on with the story! 

Disclaimer- don't own Digimon just the story plot and the bad dudes and all the characters you didn't see appear in digimon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"TAKUYA NO" Zoe shrieks, her soft voice filling his ears. Her heart suddenly shines and illuminating bright light causing Takuya's eyes to go blank and he stops in his tracks. His hands wrapped tightly around the end of the long black sword while it hung over Zoe's head ready to strike.

Suddenly the world seems to stop in its place as Takuya focuses on the moment that was in front of him...what he was about to do.

"Takuya..." the voice of his mother echoed in his ears in his mind, and in his memories. Constantly reminding him that it was all his fault. As the voice is heard Takuya's surroundings begin to blur, the shrieking Zoe disappears the fallen Sora and the unconscious Tai disappear along with her, followed by Deter and Serena and soon he was left floating in a white background.

"Takuya..." her voice whispered again.

"What do you want! Show yourself so I can kill you!" he yells striking his sword at the thin air.

"Takuya...is that what you really wanna do?" the voice questions him.

"Of course it is!" he yells again spinning around to catch the voice somehow. Suddenly the image of himself appears before Takuya. Wearing his usual school uniform facing the evil Takuya before him.

"Takuya this was never what you wanted...what I want" he says. Takuya couldn't believe what he was witnessing, his spirit had left his body and now stood before him in his own image.

"Yes it is...if it wasn't then why would I be doing it" Takuya says stubbornly. His spirit shakes his head at him.

"No your doing this because your being controlled by the darkness at the pit of your stomach...the one that's been telling you that your mother's death was all your fault" his spirit says.

"No one needed to tell me that that was my fault...I know it is" Takuya whispers his piercing red eyes slowly returning to their normal hazel eyes.

"Takuya death is something none of us can avoid it just happen to be your mothers time and their was nothing you could do...the darkness led you out that door the darkness caused you to neglect Shinya...the darkness that led you to believe no one cared that no one wanted you and soon it'll be that same darkness that destroys the one girl who will always care for you...the one you will always care for" his spirit says waving his arms in the air, revealing a glass orb before them showing the image of a small boy and girl in the park.

The boy was five year old Takuya...and the girl that appeared in this dream so many times...was Zoe.

_"But why?" she asks taking the rose from Takuya._

_"For an everlasting..." begins the familiar wild haired boy_

_"Friendship" Takuya smiles._

The vision blurs and another image of Takuya appears this time at his own age.

"Takuya...see for yourself what the darkness has done to you" he says snapping his fingers as rapid images suddenly appear before his eyes.

Takuya running away from his mother, her getting in the car and soon crashing into another car, her bleeding arm the only visible thing hanging out the window... Takuya pushing Zoe away and telling her he didn't care...Takuya pinning Tai down on the ground...Takuya letting the darkness get too far...Takuya the son of darkness and the heir of the fire. The orb explodes before the spirit and Takuya.

His heart pounding at finally seeing reality...and reality is nothing more than a truth no one can seem to face...especially not Takuya.

"Its time I face that reality..." Takuya whispers letting a tear fall from his eyes and falling down into the nothingness of his surroundings.

"Takuya..." he quickly looks up expecting to see the image of himself again...but instead looking into his mothers young face.

"M...Mom" he chokes, wanting nothing more than to be with her. She smiles at him letting her own tears fall from her eyes.

"Takuya...I was never against you...and I'm sorry we could never get along better" she whispers holding her son in her arms as their sobs are heard echoing against the empty space around them.

"No mom...it was all my fault...I should have know I should have seen...I should have fought back" he whispers the darkness slowly leaving his body.

"Takuya...never forget that I will always be on your side and never against you" she says wiping away his tears

"Mom...I knew you were never against me...it was me that was always against you. But its okay now we can go back and defeat Deter and you can come with me and we'll all be a family again" he says wiping away his tears from the back of his hand.

She shakes her head at him, smiling at her son.

"No Takuya...I have to stay here It's where I belong now..." she says sighing.

"No! Theirs gotta be away to bring you back! I won't lose you again!" he yells embracing her in a hug.

"What's this talk about losing me Taki? You will never lose me..." she says pushing away the hair in his eyes.

"Yeah I will...I'll never talk to you or see you again!" he says frustrated again

"Taki...no...you'll never lose me. I'll always be with you in your dreams and in your heart...Takuya if you ever need to say something to me...just say it in your sleep and I'll listen...I always have and I always will" she says struggling to keep her own tears back.

"But...mom...nothing will be the same again...I'll never be able to kiss you good night or...visit you at work...you won't be here for Christmas and..."

"Memories Takuya" she whispers again, he looks up at her confused

"The only way you could possibly ever lose someone Takuya is by not remembering them at all, remember the good times and the bad times and you'll always know that I love you, no matter where the world takes us promise me Takuya you'll take care of your father and Shinya...promise me Takuya that...you'll never forget me and our memories...promise me Takuya"

"Yea..." he says unsurely. Suddenly the white nothing they floated upon began to shrink away, transporting him back to where he originally was. Takuya quickly looks back at his mother as she suddenly began to fade in front of him.

"Takuya...never forget" she whispers as her whole body disappears before him.

"I promise mom...I can never forget" he whispers closing his eyes and falling back on the stone floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here it is everyone! Chapter 25...how'd you all like it? I thought I made it a bit over dramatic...but now that I think about it...I think I was allowed to make it over dramatic since Takuya was talking to his so called dead mother! And was facing reality!Also please please pleaseplease please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please R&R! Well yea let's see what the digidestined thought!

Tai- (sob) I'm...(sob) not...(sob) crying...just(sob) something in my eye

Sora- Aww don't worry Tai I'll comfort you

Zoe- Takuya! Takuya! Anyone see Takuya!

Sora and Tai- (shrug) we don't know...we thought he was with you

Takuya- I AM THE GREAT TAKUYA AND I WILL KICK EVILS BUTT

Sora Tai and Zoe roll eyes- Jeez Takuya

Takuya- What? Hahahaha don't worry I'm not getting a big head just cuz I'm famous and all

Tai Sora and Zoe- WHAT? (Jump on Takuya and start yelling at him)

Author- Eh...I guess they liked it well be on the look out for chapter 26!


	26. Love & Courage gone

Hello everyone! Hmmmm...I am very proud of the way this story is turning out and am proud of all my reviews I will be mentioning all of the people who have stuck by my story at the ever so surprising ending (which is pretty soon just to let you all know!) But for now on with the story! 

Disclaimer- Don't own Digimon ...except you know the story plot...characters not in digimon...blah...blah...blah...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoe stares into Takuya's piercing red eyes, shutting her eyes and awaiting for her death and the piercing pain of the sword coming in contact with her own soft flesh. But to her surprise the pain never came.

She slowly opens her eyes only too see Takuya pointing his sword at Deter who seemed just as surprised as everyone else. Only Serena's face had a smile engraved upon it, she knew all along...but how?

Tai runs over to Takuya's side while Sora flies over to Zoe helping her up.

"So...the key of darkness has decided to go against me" Deter laughs at the four as they all positioned themselves for the battle. Deter approaches them.

"Takuya...you don't know what your doing..." he whispers to him, Takuya turns away to look at Zoe, who saw his normal soft hazel eyes return. She smiles at him and Takuya feels an over powering sensation of believing he was doing the right thing.

"I know what I'm doing" Takuya says with no regret and suddenly a red orange glow erupts from his body a long red and orange sword replaces the dark one he once held and his armor turns into the same color as the sword. A large sun and a heart engraved on the sword.

"The...the sword...of..." Deter mumbles

"Courage and Love" Sora and Tai finish for him and smile at each other. Deter angrily backs away from them.

"If you all want a battle...then a battle is what you'll get!" he screams out raising his hands towards the ceiling and suddenly a dark cloud forms above him sending bolts of lighting straight towards his body. Smoke surrounds his body and the foursome shield their eyes from the smoke.

It begins to clear spreading apart for Deter to walk through, the group look up to look at him and gasp. He was completely dark, his glowing red eyes and red lighting rod sword and his tall dark armor with spikes emerging out of him.

"Dear Takuya...if you are the son of darkness...who'd you think was the father" he laughs the room filling with the laughter as all four of the teens feel themselves shrinking in the room.

"No...hope..." Sora whispers as Deter begins getting taller and taller with a great big cloud of darkness surrounding him and the teens.

"Join me son!" he yells down, all eyes turn to Takuya who shakes his head.

"No! Don't call me son! Your the reason my mom's dead! The reason I ignored Shinya! The reason I almost killed the one person who cares about me and that I care for back!" Takuya yells, Zoe's eyes sparkle at his words feeling her face grow hot.

Suddenly a red lighting bolt hit all four teens dark vapor forming around them.

"Let's see how you can all ignore the power of darkness a lone" Deter chuckles as Serena's eyes suddenly begin glowing white...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora frustratingly looks around her dark area, she's floating in complete nothing when a voice suddenly makes her turn around.

"M...mom..." she chokes out watching her mom walk across the dark nothing she floated on.

"Sora...I hope you live happily with your father in America...don't bother to write" she chuckles.

"But mom...I don't wanna go to America I wanna stay with you and..."

"Sora sometimes we don't always get what we want...except this time I did get what I want" her mom laughs again.

"What do you mean?"

"I got my wish of you being gone!" she laughs hysterically, suddenly Sora felt her heart begin to beat faster and faster and suddenly her staff disappears along with the rest of her armor...leaving her back in her silky red dress.

"Mom...how...why?" she says keeping back the tears.

"No love for you Sora...not from me, not from your friends not from your dad...and never from Tai" she laughs disappearing before her eyes. Suddenly her head begins throbbing in pain as she feels everything around her begin to blur as she slowly closes her eyes. The dark vapor disappears from around her, causing her to fall on the hard cement floor before Deter's feet.

"Aww...as prophecy states...the love has been destroyed" he whispers laughing at Sora's unmoving body.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai slams his fist on the pure black walks anger bubbling up inside of him getting ready to explode.

"Have...to...get...out..." he whispers. Bringing himself to punch the wall one last time. Suddenly he hears a soft voice from behind him, he quickly turns around facing his mother and Kari and...

"Dad..." he whispers.

"Tai...why didn't you help me and your mother get back together...it was your responsibility!" his father yells out.

"I...I...didn't know how and..."

"Tai! Kari's your responsibility how could you let her down like that!" his mother screams at her. Tai looks at her questionably.

"It was your fault I almost died remember!" Kari yells angrily, the vision of him making Kari play soccer with him outside while she had a terribly high fever emerges in his mind (A/N Tai really did this! They said so in season 1! just so you all know)

"I'm sorry...I was just trying to make everything right again.." he yells falling to the ground as all of his armor disappears, leaving him with his original clothes on.

"All your fault Tai! You could have stopped me drinking so the family could be together!" his father yells

"And you shouldn't have made me go outside then I wouldn't have ended up almost dying!" Kari yells

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry its all my fault..." Tai whispers

"You are not courageous Tai! you are just a pathetic sixteen year old trying to be something he's not...courageous!" her mother yells.

"I...I...yes" he whispers and suddenly his surroundings become a complete blur as suddenly he finds himself falling down on the cement floor, shutting his eyes completely as Deter looks at both Tai and Sora on the ground.

"And their goes courage..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh no! What are Zoe and Takuya gonna do now! With no love and courage that means the prophecy's coming true after all! But will Takuya and Zoe be able to survive the darkness or will Deter get his way! Ahhhhh...

Tai- Nooooo! Are you kidding me! I have to make myself wake up!

Sora- Ahhhhh you killed me off the story! And Tai!

Author- Yes but you were both kicked out at the same time...and I'm not saying that your gonna come back...and I'm not saying that you won't! Muahahahahaha

Tai&Sora- If we don't come back were taking you with us!

Author- Umm...where are Zoe and Takuya anyway?

Takuya- Were trying to think of a way to defeat Deter! Leave us alone

Author- More like making out

Zoe- We are not making out!

Author- whatever...anyways be on the look out for chapter 27! Where we will finally find out if they will or will not defeat Deter!


	27. We'll make it in the end

Hello everyone! Well here's the moment of truth...will Takuya and Zoe be able to defeat Deter! Hahahaha here it is! 

Disclaimer- don't own digimon...yea.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoe stood in the dark vapor, every bone in her body letting out chills across her arms as she breathes out cold vapor from her mouth. She quickly wraps her arms around herself shivering in the cold.

Suddenly a bright light appears before her filling the room with warmth she lets her arms falls next to her as her eyes gaze into the bright orb her eyes sparkling over its bright force. It suddenly begins to form a shape and out of the orb a familiar blur of brown hair falls to the ground on his knees.

Zoe runs over to him helping him from the ground.

"Takuya! Takuya are you okay" she asks frantically forcing him to look at her.

"Yeah...but...are you?" he asks coughing a bit.

"Yes...Takuya what happened?" she asks running her hand in her hair.

"I don't know...I found myself in a dark dark place and...I remember it being really cold all I wanted was heat...when suddenly I got it" he whispers sitting back down on the ground.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I suddenly found fire erupting from my hands...it was so weird"

"That's why its so hot in here" she says shaking her head a bit.

"I guess so...but I don't get why I'm in here with you and why were not here with Tai and Sora" he says getting up again.

"I don't know what happened to them...I wasn't even sure what happened to you...and I had no idea what was gonna happen to me. Takuya were in trouble here" Zoe whispers letting the words finally come out of her mouth.

"I know but when you think about it we were always in trouble. I mean every time we walk out the front door were in trouble..."

"Takuya, what are you talking about?" Zoe asks confused

"I mean that...we can never really stay out of trouble's reach every time we walk out the front door were in trouble of failing a grade getting run over...but Zoe we always get passed it...and we always make it in the end why should this be any different?" Takuya asks. Zoe says nothing startled by his sudden understanding of the world.

"Takuya your so confusing...but I guess I know what your trying to say...but Takuya this is all wrong we can't defeat Deter the fait of the world is in the hands of four teenagers that don't have a clue on what their doing?" Zoe says collapsing on the floor.

"Takuya do you know what's happening! Deter's making the prophecy come true! Which probably means he already got rid of Tai and Sora! Were next the light and the dark go down with the courage and the love!" Zoe says frustrated

"No...we can make our own prophecy! Zoe what don't you get," he yells angrily, " We can do this! Why can't you see that...all your doing is making yourself believe that nothing's possible! I'll tell you what's impossible Zoe...you are"

"Takuya I'M SCARED OKAY"

"What?" Takuya asks startled.

"I don't know how you find something optimistic in a horrible situation...Takuya I can't do that! All I've been thinking the whole time you were going chaotic with your 'dark phase' or whatever the hell it was! Was that everything was gone...something happened to me when I saw you like that I was so helpless I couldn't do anything! And just like then...theirs nothing I can do now" she says letting the tears slowly fall from her eyes. Takuya watches...as the single tear falls to the ground. Suddenly his mind begins racing as the sudden words of the prophecy erupt in his mind.

**_"The moon's of the world align and the two warriors rise again as the light frees the darkness and darkness destroys the light. The key of dark light will open the gate destroying all courage and love as the world is set into darkness under the control of the son of darkness and the heir of fire...enemy of the wind and destroyer of the light..."_**

"What if..." he whispers under his breath, Zoe looks up at him confused

"Takuya...what is it?"

"What if this so called prophecy isn't talking about us at all Zoe...what if the two warriors aren't really us...but..."

"Deter was the god of darkness from ten years ago..." Zoe gasps

"Yeah...but then who was the goddess..." Takuya questions the two stare long and hard at nothing in particular when a thought suddenly immerges in both their minds at the same time.

"Serena..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deter sat in his high dark throne, snapping his fingers at his slaves as they brought him what he demanded.

"You boy! Bring me the bodies of the fallen warriors!" he ordered a dark haired boy who bows and runs over to Tai and Sora, dragging them to Deter as his laugh began to bounce off the walls of the room.

"Its almost time..." he whispers looking up at the moon.

"Time for what exactly?" Takuya suddenly asks as he and Zoe suddenly jump out of the dark vapor, this time Takuya wearing red armor all over his body and Zoe wearing purple armor as the two stare angrily at Deter.

"Time for the prophecy to become reality" he whispers waving his arms at the sky causing the moon to move in alignment with another visible red moon. Suddenly the moonlight hit the four slaves showing of their familiar features

"Eric...Kale..." Zoe whispers

"Madison...and Alison...damn why'd I have to get the names that rhyme" Takuya blurts out. Despite their current situation Zoe couldn't help but smile at his comment.

"Um...yes well...the prophecy will happen tonight and as it states you Takuya and the girl will fight tonight!" Deter laughs hysterically.

"I'm sick of all this rhyming..."Takuya whispers to himself as Deter says Fight and Tonight, " But your wrong Deter! The prophecy says that the two warriors will rise again! You and..." Suddenly the two bright moons hit the cage that Serena stood in the bars exploded as Serena flew to Takuya and Zoe's side.

"Serena..." Deter says angrily. Serena laughs

"Told you I'd get out" she yells letting a bright orb erupt from her hands and hit Deter square in the chest. He jumps back startled

"I will win! The prophecy says!" Deter yells erupting lighting from his dark cloud red bolts hitting Serena.

"The prophecy never said you'd win...just that the light would free you and that you would destroy the light that freed you..." Zoe yells

"But...then...Takuya's mom was the one that freed me..."

"Bingo...when I fought with my mom that's when you erupted completely from my mind, making me run out the front door and causing my mom's car crash! The prophecy started without any of us knowing it!" Takuya yells angrily.

"Slaves ATTACK THEM" Deter yells at his slaves who smirk and lunge themselves towards Takuya and Zoe. They suddenly look at each other and run over to the bodies of Tai and Sora. Zoe puts her hand on Sora's shoulder while Takuya does the same to Tai suddenly small lights where transferred from their hands and into the bodies of Tai and Sora.

They slowly open their eyes and sit up their armor quickly returning to them.

"What happened...?" Tai asks getting up along with Sora

"We'll explain later but for now...you guys mind helping us!" Zoe yells as she waves her arms in the air, allowing a big gust of wind to hit Kale and send him back flying into the wall.

"Hah...I've been waiting to kick Kale's butt ever since we were at the dance...and I still don't feel any different" Tai says happily charging towards Kale.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My dear Serena...do you honestly think you can beat me...those kids are the key to the dark gate and I will open it!" He yells angrily his fist meeting Serena's jaw and sending her backwards into a pile of empty cardboard boxes.

She quickly gets up and flies towards Deter again kicking him in the stomach as he's taken by surprise.

" No...the prophecy's been wrong all along Deter..." she yells back . Shooting bright arrows at his chest. He laughs as he quickly gets out of the way narrowly avoiding the arrows.

"It may be wrong...but I'm gonna make it right!" he yells pushing Serena out of the way and flying towards the four fighting teens on the ground.

Zoe kicks Alison squarely in the chin, feeling anger boil up inside her getting ready to explode when suddenly she feels her self being swept up and grabbed by Deter, his bony fingers wrapping themselves around her mouth.

"ZOE NO" Takuya yells pushing Eric aside and running towards her, Deter sends down bolts of lighting at him which Takuya swerves around.

"Deter let the girl go!" Serena yells flying towards them.

"No...this girl is the key of light...she will help me open the gate" he yells his eyes becoming blood shot. Zoe quickly bites his hand and he lets out a yelp and pulls back his hand only causing his grip on Zoe to become even more firm.

"Let me go!" she yells trying to wriggle out of his arms.

"I'll only let you go once I have your power and send this world into the dark dimension!" he yells closing his eyes and beginning to chant words that no one could understand.

"Oh no...Zoe you must get out of their! He's starting the ritual!" Serena yells bolting towards them only to get knocked down by an invisible force field that had suddenly formed around Zoe and Deter. Takuya runs towards it punching its invisible walls trying to get in.

"ZOE NO!" He yells frantically and begins hitting his head against the wall, Sora and Tai begin kicking the wall as well.

"Girl...give me the power of the light!" he yells as a dark cloud forms around them and suddenly Zoe feels herself getting dizzy, every ounce of energy she had left was getting sucked away by the cloud. Her heart began beating fast as her own thoughts immerged in her mind...

_" Takuya do you know what's happening! Deters making the prophecy come true! Which probably means he already got rid of Tai and Sora! Were next the light and the dark go down with the courage and the love!" Zoe says frustrated._

_"No...we can make our own prophecy! Zoe what don't you get," he yells angrily, "We can do this! Why can't you see that ...all your doing is making yourself believe that nothing's possible! I'll tell you what's impossible Zoe...you are..."_

"Takuya...anything's possible with you..." she whispers weakly when suddenly Takuya feels his heart beating faster and faster and suddenly his thoughts remained on Zoe as he watched her helplessly.

_"Takuya I'M SCARED OKAY"_

_"What?" Takuya asks startled_

_" I don't know how you find something optimistic in a horrible situation...Takuya I can't do that! All I've been thinking the whole time you were going chaotic with your 'dark phase' or whatever the hell it was! Was that everything was gone...something happened to me when I saw you like that I was so helpless I couldn't do anything! And just like then...theirs nothing I can do now" she says letting the tears slowly fall from her eyes..._

" I know the feeling Z..." he whispers letting his head rest against the invisible glass as he watched helplessly Zoe getting drained of her powers...of her energy.

"I can't let it happen...I won't!" he whispers shooting fire beams at the wall. Zoe's eyes wander to his and suddenly their eyes meet...

_"Their was always something I could do wasn't their Takuya..." she whispers and Takuya nods..._

_"And theirs always away to save someone...you and everyone else"_ he whispers back and they both nod suddenly the invisible force field explodes startling Deter causing him to drop Zoe and Takuya sprints towards her catching her before she hit the ground.

"Welcome back" he laughs

"Good to be back" she smiles suddenly a key appears before them half dark and half light. He settles Zoe on her feet as they stare at the key.

"The key of dark light..." they whisper grabbing it. Suddenly the key begins to glow and two orbs appear, one a bright light and the other a bright dark. They both begin to form the shape of people.

"Finally...damn it I swear I was gonna die if I spent one more day in that stupid key!" the dark light orb complains sitting down on the ground.

"Yea I know what cha mean" the other says angrily sitting with him.

"But...you...and him...but...WHAT THE HELL" Zoe and Takuya mumble at the two tall men both looking like angels with their four wings at the back and their long golden hair, the difference between the two was that one of them was dressed in blue white and silver while the other was dressed in black red and white.

"Key of light...and key of darkness" the man in the blue says shaking his head.

"Its about time you found us..." the one in the black says laughing while the other joined in. Zoe and Takuya glare at them and they immediately stop.

"Right...sorry right about now your probably wondering how you guys activated the key..." the man in black says. Zoe and Takuya nod.

"Well by finally understanding each other...darkness and light don't have to be enemies just because of some stupid prophecy...it just so happens that this guy right here is my brother" he laughs nodding at his brother.

"But...now we gotta go and kick some Deter butt" the man in blue laughs accompanied by his brother as they both walk past them and approach a fallen Deter with Serena flying behind him.

"Hey Serena...looking beautiful as ever" the two brothers wink causing her to blush. Suddenly the two brothers raise their arms in the air.

"Darkened light purify what is fake!" they mumble and suddenly a lighting bolt shaped sword appears before them half white and half black as it slashes at Deter and suddenly he begins to fade away.

"It would have worked Takuya...we could have ruled together..." he whispers as his body disappears completely.

"Nah...I'd rather be where I am now" he grins towards Zoe who smiles. Soon Alison, Kale, Eric, and Madison disappeared along with Deter. Sora and Tai run back with Zoe and Takuya.

"You kids have done well" Serena smiles at the four.

"Now the world will remain at piece...thank you" The two brothers say.

"Wait! You mean we don't get some sort of a prize or something!" Tai and Takuya complain

"No...sorry just the relief of saving the world" the four teens groan as the others smile. Serena points behind the kids where a tall glowing blue door awaited them.

"This door will take you back to the dance to the time when you left...it'll be as if you never left" she smiles. The four teens nod and make their way towards the door.

"Thanks...for everything" Tai, Zoe, and Sora say before walking into the door. Takuya was about to walk in when a hand stops him.

"Takuya...I'm willing to give you a chance..." the dark brother says

"What do you mean?" Takuya asks confused

"I'm giving you a wish...to do with what you want but don't tell anyone about it! Once you make your choice on what you want...contact me in your dreams and I'll make it come true" he whispers Takuya's eyes fill with happiness.

"Really! Why!" he asks

"Because everyone deserves a second chance..." he winks before pushing a confused Takuya through the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well...wow that was a long chapter but yay they defeated Deter! But the story's not over yet! What will Takuya's wish be! Hahahahah I hope you all liked this chapter and please please please review I love you all for reading! Please review I wanna know how I did on this chapter! I'll say it again PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW

Takuya- Awesomeness I got a wish!

Tai- rip off why didn't we get a wish!

Sora- Quit complaining maybe something good will happen

Zoe- or something bad

Takuya- Hey! I'll make a smart and responsible wish!

Sora, Tai and Zoe- Yea right

Author- Well be on the look out for chapter...28!


	28. Stick with you forever

Hi everyone! I was really bored so I decided to update enjoy chapter 28! Oh and just to let you know...the song that comes up will be bold and italic...soooo you can't miss it! Enjoy! 

Disclaimer- As I've said before...don't own Digimon...sucks doesn't it -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takuya goes through the door falling on the hard cement floor.

"God Damn my constant falling!" he yells rubbing the side of his head, soft hands suddenly help him to his feet as he suddenly stares into her beautiful emerald eyes...as if for the first time he was actually seeing her.

"C'mon Takuya! Sora and Tai already went ahead!" Zoe says happily dragging him towards the double gym doors. The beautifully decorated gym was full of laughter and chattering...as if nothing had happened in the last six hours...as if nothing mattered.

Suddenly the up beat music changes into a steady slow song that catches Takuya off guard, he looks over at Zoe who was blushing madly and in his opinion it made her look even more beautiful.

"Um...Zoe...wanna...you know...dance?" he asks offering his hand, Zoe looks at him a wide smile pressed across her face as she takes his hand. They make their way towards the middle of the dance floor his arms wrapping themselves around her waist and she wraps her arms around his neck, their eyes locking on each other as the music around them fills their ears.

_**Ohhh...Oh Oh..**_

_**I don't wanna go another day**_

_**So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind**_

_**Seems like everybody is breaking up**_

_**And throwing their love away...**_

**_B_**_**ut I know I got a good thing right here**_

_**That's why I say (Hey)...**_

Tai nervously looks into Sora's eyes as she rests her head on his chest and he at the top of her head.

"Sora...I wish this night would never end" he whispers

"I know Tai...but we both know I have to leave to America with my dad tomorrow morning" she whispers he nods wanting nothing more than to keep her close.

_**Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick wit u forever**_

_**Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick wit u**_

_**Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick wit u...**_

"Zoe...I..."

"Shh...Takuya just enjoy the moment" she whispers cutting him off

"Every moment with you...is impossible not to enjoy" he smiles as her eyes fill with joy she rests her head on his shoulder closing her eyes as Takuya closes his own eyes resting his head at the top of her head.

_**I don't wanna go another day**_

_**So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind**_

_**See the way we ride, in our private lives**_

_**Ain't nobody gettin' in between**_

_**I want you to know that, you're the only one for me ( one for me)**_

_**(What I'm saying' is)**_

_**Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick wit u forever**_

_**Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick wit u**_

**_You know how to appreciate me, I must stick wit u, my baby_**

**_Nobody ever make me feel this way, I must stick wit u_**

**_And now, ain't nothing else I can need_**

**_And now, I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me_**

**_I got you, we'll be making love endlessly_**

**_I'm with you ( baby I'm with you)_**

_**Baby you're with me (baby you're with me, higher)...**_

Suddenly Zoe looks up at Takuya again, her mind wandering towards the time they were fighting with Deter, how close she was to losing him...she didn't want to feel that again.

"Takuya...I never wanna lose you" she whispers

"And you never will...I promise" he whispers back

**_So don't cha worry about_**

**_People hanging around_**

**_They ain't bringing us down_**

**_I know you, and you know me_**

**_And that's all that counts_**

**_So don't cha worry about_**

**_People hanging around_**

_**They ain't bringing us down**_

_**I know you, and you know me**_

_**And that's, that's why I say (Hey)...**_

Tai holds Sora closer

"Sora...I'm not ready to say good bye to you yet"

"I'm not ready to leave you Tai" she says tears slowly beginning to form in her eyes

"Then let's not say good bye until the moment is right...I can't let you go Sora..."

"I don't wanna go Tai...I don't want you to let go"

_**Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick wit u forever**_

_**Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick wit u ( come on)**_

_**You know how to appreciate me, I must stick wit u, my baby**_

_**Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick wit u**_

_**Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick wit u forever**_

_**Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick wit u**_

_**You know how to appreciate me, I must stick wit u, my baby**_

_**Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick wit u...**_

The song ends and yet the four teens stayed in the same position dancing along to the no longer present slow song. People glare at them while others give a little 'awwwwwww' but the group did not care as they all danced the night away...dreading the day that one of them would soon leave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow how'd you all like this chapter! Yes I know no action...well they already defeated Deter sooo the end is very near...I estimate about two more chapters...hmm...maybe even the next one to come! Are you all exited...what will Takuya's wish be and how will Tai take Sora's good bye?

Tai- Sora! No I will fight your dad for you!

Sora- Tai...SAVE ME

Zoe- Takuya...your an awesome dancer

Takuya- Yea I know I am...oh I mean your an awesome dancer too

Author- Damn their all in this little loovy doovy mood...I'd better go before I catch it too

Random hot guy- Hey

Author- Hiiiiii...ahem...check out chapter 29 and...wow this guys hot...


	29. Saying good bye

Hello everyone! Well the last chapter was a success I got three reviews! And I must admit it was pretty cheesy but...you can call me classic. Well here's chapter...dang I lost count...let's seee... 

Tai- IT'S CHAPTER 29

Author- Oh...um...right I knew that

Sora- No you didn't

Author- Shut up before I erase you from the story!

Zoe- Evil much

Takuya- Wow...anger management classes they help

Author- I don't need those classes Takuya! Now anyways enjoy chapter 29!

Sora, Tai, Takuya, Zoe- Just don't get her angry by saying you hate the chapter

Author- ARG I DON'T GET ANGRY

Sora- Um...then what do you call that?

Author- rambling anyways back to the story

Disclaimer- Don't own Digimon...arg

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai runs into his room throwing himself on his bed and staring at the bare ceiling. His thoughts constantly wandering to tomorrow morning...where he and Sora would finally have to say good bye.

"After all these years..." he whispers sitting up again and staring out at the dark horizon of the night. A faint knocking on the door makes him turn around to face his younger sister.

"Hey Tai" she calls sitting down on the bed beside him.

"Hi Kari" he says not in the mood to talk.

"Have a good time at the dance?" she asks casually

"You have no idea" he says giving a little chuckle.

"Tai...what do you plan to do about Sora?" she asks getting to the point

"I don't know what your talking about Kari"

"Don't play dumb with me Taichi! We both know you love Sora so just drop the act! What are you gonna do about her leaving!" she says frustrated getting up and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Kari...I don't love Sora" he says stubbornly.

"Taichi Kamiya...your are impossible," she say rolling her eyes and walking towards the door she suddenly stops looking back at Tai.

"You know...if someone ever did happen to fall in love with me...I would have loved to know before I moved halfway around the world...my advice for whatever hopeless guy that has fallen in love...is to tell the girl...before someone else does" she says smiling and closing the door.

"Damn it Kari...your only fourteen how'd you get so smart" he whispers sitting down at his desk. A sudden image of Sora in New York with a guy he didn't know immerged in his mind...

"I can't let that happen...but..." he rolls his eyes complicated situations weren't his best subject. His mind suddenly popped an idea and he quickly grabs a pen and a piece of paper letting his hand to all the writing...and his heart do all the talking...

_Dear Sora..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora woke with a start at the sound of her alarm clock, she covers her face with her bed sheets never wanting to leave her safe and warm bed.

"Sora...sweetie...its time to go..." came the shaky voice of her mother, Sora pulls off the bed sheet just to look into her mother's teary eyes. Suddenly feeling her own eyes beginning to water as her tears fall on the bed spread.

"Mom...I'm sorry" she whispers as Sora holds her mother close...for the very last time.

"I'm sorry too Sora...I wish we could have a second chance to actually be a family" her mother chokes her tears not allowing her to speak.

"Mom...never forget.." she whispers

"I never will" Sora let's go of her mother grabbing her stuff and taking a quick shower.

"Are you ready?" her mother asks watching her daughter eat her last set of pancakes.

"Not ready to face my dad again" she says refusing to swallow any more food. The door bell rings causing both of them to jump, her mother slowly makes her way towards the door.

"Hey Mrs. Takenouchi" came the familiar voice of her best friend. Sora runs over to the door looking into his eyes.

"Hey Sora...if your wondering me and Zoe came too" Takuya says breaking their eye contact.

"Sorry...I guess I'm a little out of it" she says looking back at her mother who had burst into more tears. She runs over to her while Tai, Takuya, and Zoe take her luggage to Tai's car.

"Mom...don't make this even more harder than it is...please" she whispers her tears running down her cheeks like a never ending water fall.

"I'm...sorry...I can't...come...but..." her words were drowned out by her sobbing

"Don't worry mom...I'll always love you" she whispers hugging her mother one last time. Her mother gives her a weak smile and watches as the figure of her daughter walks out the front door...never to see her again for a long time.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora sits in the passenger's seat of Tai's car while Takuya and Zoe sat in the back, all in silence as the car gets closer and closer to the time in which to say good bye.( A/N I don't know what car Tai would have sooo just use your imaginations)

Tai pulls up into the parking lot the engine finally turning off leaving the four friends in an awkward silence as they all grabbed Sora's luggage and made their way inside the large Airport building.

"Gate A...now boarding..." came the voice of the intercom as Sora looks down at her ticket.

"That's me..." she whispers and now the four friends knew that it was time...to say what none of them wanted to say.

"I'm gonna miss you Sora" Zoe says being the first one to speak in a while. They hug their eyes quickly breaking out tears as they finally let go

"Zoe...make sure Tai doesn't do anything stupid...and take care of my mom" she whispers

"Hey! I can take care of myself" Tai protests causing the two girls to laugh while Takuya stays deep in thought.

"Well Sora...make sure no one tries to hit on you over in New York...trust me Tai will hear about it" Takuya winks hugging Sora as she laughs.

"Yeah...I'm sure he will" she whispers trying to wipe away the tears. Takuya and Zoe quickly glance at each other.

"We'll be over their if you need us" Zoe says pulling Takuya away from them leaving the two best friends alone.

"Sora...can you believe it...your leaving" he whispers letting the words finally sink in.

"I know...and...I...Tai...I lo..."

"Gate A...now boarding..." the intercom interrupts, Tai looks up at the woman behind the intercom, cursing under his breath.

"Well...Tai looks like this is good bye..." she whispers her tears streaming down again.

"I guess so..." he whispers

"Aren't you gonna say something to me?" she asks hopping for at least a simple good bye. But he shakes his head.

"I refuse to say it Sora" he says not allowing the words Good bye to make their way out of the back of his throat.

"But...Tai...please" she pleads watching as the people began to board the plane.

"Take this" he says taking out a white envelope from his pocket, "Don't read it until your on the plane...and it'll explain everything...I promise" he whispers hot and angry tears wanting nothing more than to burst.

She takes it from his hands clutching to it tightly.

"Good bye Tai" she whispers giving him one last hug that suddenly made her feel like she was loosing everything and everyone. He watches her as she runs towards the ticket lady ( A/N Yeah I know ticket lady? Well I don't know what their names are!) and walk towards the plane, and suddenly memories started flying through his mind...

_"Your an idiot Kamiya" a little seven year old girl says sticking her tongue out at him._

_"Nuh uh...your the idiot Takenouchi!" seven year old Tai protests_

_"Well everyone knows that I'm way better at soccer than you are!" she yells angrily_

_"Bring it on miss!" he taunts as suddenly he finds the soccer ball whizzing past him._

_"Hey no fair!" Tai yells angrily_

_"You gotta be quick to catch me Tai!" Sora says happily..._

"I've tried to be really quick Sora...but I still haven't caught you..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora sits at her seat holding the letter close to her trying to forget the dreading moment of her meeting her father at the air port. She sighs ripping the envelope and taking the letter inside...her eyes moving with the words as her eyes read the words...

_"Dear Sora..."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooooo...I'm sorry you guys don't get to find out what the letter says quite yet! Muahahahaha I'm evil that way...well I need to know what you guys think of this chapter! Please please review...hmmm...actually **I won't continue this story until I get at least five new reviews! Muahahahaha please!**

I shall wait for your reviews but until then...you'll have to wait to see what happens between Tai and Sora!


	30. Everlasting Wishes and the end

Hello everyone! Yes yes I know I said after five more reviews I'd update...but...I thought about it and said what the heck I'll just update! So here's the last chapter in this dramatic slightly weird story! But first I'd like to give thanks to all those who have reviewed and to all of those who have taken the time to read this story but not to review...I'm giving thanks to: 

_**TakumiFan**_ -you reviewed soooo many times thank you soooo much!

_**digifreak880**_- Thanks for reading!

_**Kouichi's girl**_

**_Nameless Dragon_**

**_Crest of Dreamz_**

_**digi harpy**_

_**JyouraKoum****i-**_ Even though you gave me grief about the whole Takumi and Taiora thing...you still reviewed

_**FrostFire 117**_

**_dbzgtfan2004_**

_**crest-of-music**_

_**Takuya576**_- If your reading this...please update your fic!

_**Keoni562**_

_**Takumi4ever**_

Sorry if I missed anybody's name!_ **  
**_

And everyone who actually read this! And here's the end! Enjoy!

Disclaimer- Don't own Digimon.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora sits at her seat holding the letter close to her trying to forget the dreading moment of her meeting her father at the air port. She sighs ripping the envelope and taking the letter inside...her eyes moving with the words as she reads...

_Dear Sora,_

_  
It seems like my minds been playing mind games on me for the longest time._

_As I debate with myself in letting you go or not...But I guess I have to let you go._

_Questions keep rising in my mind Sora, questions only you can answer I can't understand why I'm even asking myself this...or why its only you that can answer them._

_But the biggest one that seems to keep repeating itself to me is..._

_"Will you remember...?"_

_It fills me with dread every time I think of this question...it brings back our really weird memories back in my mind. Which also makes me wonder if..._

_"Our stupid little kid adventures are meaningless?"_

_The way we use to laugh at every stupid little thing, our random outbursts, the trouble we caused and got into, and our so called everlasting friendship._

_Makes you think a little doesn't it? About the promise we made...today I still want to keep it. Even if you move halfway around the world...I'll never forget it and hopefully you won't either._

_Maybe we'll see each other again someday and then...I'll tell you how much our friendship **really **means to me. I don't plan on letting our memories disappear, I don't plan on letting you go...and I didn't plan on ever having to say good bye to you...not to you._

_But when that faithful day comes...which is probably why your reading this stupid letter...its probably cuz your on some plain leaving me forever. And all I can tell you is...I love you. Damn did I just write that! See what you do to me Sora!_

_Not that I'm really complaining but...all I know is that I've loved you for the longest time and I've been to much of an idiot to realize it._

_Just...never forget our stupid fights, never forget the first time we met...and you know what I mean by that the whole ' Oh my gosh its Tai! Let's shove him into Sora's birthday cake' has scarred me for life. But also don't forget our little adventures together. For they are what truly matter._

_Never forget buddy...hah haven't called you that since I was 6...remember? Well...looks like I had to say this sooner or later...so here it is..._

_Good bye Sora_

_Love always,_

_Tai _

Sora looks down at the letter her eyes filling with tears again.

"I'll never forget any of it Tai...I love you too" she whispers hugging the letter close to her, earning her some glares from passing by people.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai sat under a tree in the park his arms stretched out behind him as his back leaned against the tree, the wind blew on his hair as he remembers two little five year old kids playing soccer on this very field. He chuckles and looks up at the clear blue sky.

"Wherever you are...have a great life..." he whispers.

"Um...okay but if your talking about me I'm right behind you" Takuya says sitting down next to him. Tai turns to look at him rolling his eyes.

"Hey...I brought you ice cream! Ice cream cures everything" Takuya says happily shoving the cone in his hand.

"Thanks...where's Zoe?" he asks looking around for her.

"Oh she went home...turns out her parent's are coming back from Italy tomorrow"

"Oh..." Tai says staring at his ice- cream cone.

"Dude...your supposed to eat it" Takuya says looking from the cone to Tai and back to the cone.

"I know...I just can't eat right now okay" he says giving him the cone back and getting up. Takuya gets up as well staring out at the large soccer field in front of them.

"You miss her a lot don't you" Takuya says shaking his head

"More than you can imagine" Tai says watching as the breeze hits the freshly cut grass in the soccer field.

"Maybe everything will be alright in the end..."

"No, Takuya she's gonna find some other guy in New York be happy and forget about me while I keep remembering her and...I just...listen I gotta go" Tai mumbles sadly walking away, Takuya watches him leave and throws away the ice cream in his hands.

"Ice Cream can't cure his pain...but I know someone that can"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoe walks on the sidewalk her hair blowing in the wind as she makes her way towards Takuya's house. She knocks on the wooden door seeing is little brother Shinya with a wide grin spread across his face.

"Hey Shinya...Is Takuya here?" she asks

"Yeah...but he's sleeping...its weird when its only four pm." Shinya says looking at his brother who lay on the couch.

"Oh...well can you tell him that I stopped by" she says getting ready to leave

"Yup"

"Or you could tell me now" came the voice of Takuya. Both Zoe and Shinya turn to look at him, startled.

"Takuya!" Zoe exclaims happily.

"Hey..." he says stupidly getting up from the couch.

"Well I'm gonna go and beat Takuya's high score on Donkey Kong!" Shinya says happily running towards the television.

"Hey! No way you little squirt do you have any idea how long it took me to...ah never mind...Zoe do you wanna help me out with something" he asks turning his attention to Zoe.

"Sure" she says, Takuya smiles mischievously and grabs Zoe's hand leading her outside and out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora waited for the long plain ride to end her heart beating faster every time they passed a cloud. Suddenly her cell phone begins ringing making her jump in her seat. She quickly flips it open.

"Hello?"

"Sora! Sora! Guess what..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's this all about Takuya?" Tai groans allowing his best friend to lead him up a hill.

"Well I kind of thought that it was time you went on a date" he says untying his blind fold revealing a beautiful candle lit dinner for two.

"Um...dude I don't wanna go on dates right now" Tai says getting ready to turn around.

"No no wait! You have to stay c'mon" he says sitting Tai down on one of the soft chairs. Tai then looks left to right and behind him and finally narrows his eyes at Takuya.

"Um...dude theirs no one here but you and me...and to tell you the truth...I'm not dating you" he says backing away.

"What?...Oh woah hell no! Dude I set this up for you...but not me!" Takuya protests shivering at the thought. Takuya then looks past where Tai was seated and smiles as two girls approach them.

"But I think you'd rather date her...than me" Tai looks at him questionably and turns around to face Zoe.

"No way I don't wanna date Zoe either!" Tai says shaking his head.

"What? Zoe?...No not Zoe check again you idiot" Takuya says frustrated while Zoe flicks him on the head. She quickly steps aside to reveal a familiar auburn haired girl.

"S...Sora?" he asks startled and getting up from his chair, almost falling flat on his face. Zoe runs to Takuya's side and they smile at the sight of Tai and Sora.

"Tai..." she whispers before she runs into his arms.

"I love you too" she whispers before she feels his lips against hers.

"Oh wow...didn't expect that" Zoe says shielding her eyes as Takuya does the same.

"Run away!" Takuya yells out grabbing Zoe and running down the hill with her, they burst out laughing.

" Wow...Takuya...that was really great of you" she says smiling.

"Yeah...but convincing that judge to let Sora stay with her mom...was really hard" Takuya lies not wanting to tell her about his wish.

"I'm glad you did though..." she says hugging Takuya

"Me too..." he whispers trying to forget about his mom...ignoring the urge to want to bring her back. Zoe stares into his eyes and leans in closer pressing her lips against his.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Between darkness and light...their will always be courage and love..." Serena says happily watching the four teens from above.

"Yep...just wait until the next time this happens" the dark brother says grinning

"Next time...but I thought the prophecy was over" Serena says confused

"Yeah...but...theirs always...darkness in the world...soooo it won't be the last time we see these four" the light brother says shaking his head.

"Very soon...darkness will come back..." a voice whispers in the background

"Here we go again" the two brothers groan

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai, Sora, Takuya, and Zoe sit on the hill enjoying each other's company as the bright moon stared down at them. Suddenly Takuya and Tai get up picking two white roses from a nearby bush.

"What are you guys doing?" Zoe asks watching as they run back to the two girls.

"Here" they say handing them the roses.

"But...why?" the two girls ask staring at their beautiful white roses.

"For an everlasting..." Tai began

"Friendship" Takuya finishes. They all stay in silence for a while before finally someone spoke up.

"Was it just me...or did that sound really familiar?" Zoe asks the others nod and shrug walking away from the beautiful moon and walking towards a new beginning...

**_THE END!_**

-  
Well that's the end of it! Please review...if you ask me I thought It was a kind of crappy ending...but...what do you guys think! Oh and please tell me which upcoming story from my profile your most exited to read! Thank you all for reading!


	31. Author's Note READ! IMPORTANT!

** Author's Note:**

** To everyone who liked this story, "Between Darkness and Light, Between you and me. I have decided that their will be a sequel. You can read more about the sequel on my profile the story is called, "Angel of Mine" If you loved my previous story then you should definitely read this one! I'm still not sure when I'm gonna start writing it...but I'll try it soon I have these other two stories I'm working on. Check them out if you'd like the first one is "Of Tragic Love** **Tails" and the second is "The Flame of the Wind" Well that is all.**


End file.
